Teardrops & Heartache
by DenbyPeace
Summary: Set from Series 8 Episode 24 with a twist. What happens next with Lorraine and Nikki? How does Nikki react to Lorraine dumping her? What will she do next? Can Lorraine explain herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this first chapter will seem very similar to Series 8 Episode 24, but I am going my own way with it from the next chapter and adding some sneaky twists. Thanks to anyone who reads and if you leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. I'm just gonna say that some people may find the scene between Lorraine and her Mother upsetting if you've experienced what its like to know someone with Alzheimer's, so just be warned.**_

* * *

Nikki laid on one on the white indoor pool loungers, her knees up as she flicked through the local newspaper, starting to read out an article focused on Lorraine, "Miss Donnegan, 32." Her near black hair was wet from her early morning swim in Lorraine's luxury heated pool, her red blouse top damp from her placing it straight over her black bikini along with her dark denim washed jeans.

She watched her girlfriend who swam lengths up and down the pool, the soft water creating a little ripple. Lorraine swam so gracefully, her beautifully toned body displayed in a luscious black bikini, similar to Nikki's, her oceans of thick blonde locks piled up into a tight bun.

Lorraine glided to a gentle halt before removing herself from the depths of the water, climbing out and wrapping her dressing gown around herself, padding across the non slip floor and over to the mirror, sighing at her appearance. She'd lacked in sleep last night and her eyes showed it, "More like 52 after last night with you. My eyes. I knew last night was a mistake." she huffed.

Nikki sat up, "Lorraine you look absolutely fine. Anyway, it was worth it wasn't it?" she smiled, sneaking up behind her new lover, snaking her arms around her petite waist.

Lorraine pulled away out of Nikki's grasp, "I'm not some slapper that stays up all night!" she snapped.

Nikki was a little taken back by Lorraine's sudden change in attitude - she'd been fine last night. "Okay I'm going." she picked up her bag and leather jacket, "You know it'd be much easier if I just had a few things here, save the rushing around." she joked.

Lorraine didn't see the funny side, she just headed across to the door on the penthouse, clutching the newspaper which featured an article about her in her hand. She had other things on her mind at the moment; private things that she hadn't confessed to anyone about.

Both women shared a quick kiss before Nikki opened the door and left Lorraine's penthouse, neither knowing that at the end of Lorraine's drive was Sonya, precariously balancing a tear of boxes, peeping round the corner of the bush watching her sister and what she could only describe as her sisters new girlfriend. Excitement filled her as she couldn't wait to start gossiping about her older siblings new love relationship.

Lorraine had opened the door to Sonya on her way back into her kitchen, allowing her sister in. "So what that a certain Nikki Boston I've just seen leaving?" Sonya chuckled teasingly.

"Oh grow up Sonya, it's nothing to do with you." Lorraine retorted heading over to her fridge and retrieving the orange juice, pouring herself a glass.

Sonya frowned following Lorraine.

Lorraine finally looked up at her younger sibling, "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's this new beauty product I've been using, brill isn't it?" Sonya grinned.

Lorraine raised her eye brow, diverting her eyes, "Hmm." she said heading over to the table, sitting down.

Sonya sat down next to her.

"Why're you here Son?" Lorraine asked as she pulled out her eye brow make-up from her make-up bag.

"Well you know, I've just stopped by for some sister time, the latest gossip." Sonya giggled.

Lorraine shot a deadly look at her, "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. You can keep your mouth shut at school too, don't want you mouthing off about what you saw this morning." she warned.

Sonya nodded, "You can trust me you know Lor."

Lorraine sighed and focused her deep blue eyes on her sister, "Son what do you want?"

"Well..." Sonya started, "I'm going to see Mum later, it's her birthday today. And I just wondered..."

After hearing that, Lorraine turned away, looking at herself in the circular mirror which was in front of her, dabbing the fine brush into the dark powder and applying it to her eye brows stroke by stroke. "No, next question."

"I've got her a present but it could be from both of us, I think it would mean the world to her." Sonya continued.

"It wouldn't mean anything to her." Emotionlessly the older sibling replied.

"I ain't being funny Lor, but how would you know." Sonya continued to push her luck.

"Look, I'm paying the bills aren't I? So don't give me a guilt trip, if you wanna play the devoted daughter, go for it. I've got a life to get on with." Lorraine snapped, really not in the mood for this this morning.

Sonya got up huffing, she grabbed her things and turned around, leaving.

Lorraine sighed, tears glistening her eyes as she rested her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to snap at both her girlfriend and poor sister. She just had a lot on her mind and unable to control herself. Furiously she swiped away the few stray tears that fell, "Pull yourself together Lorraine." she told herself as she continued to apply her make-up. She was so pale hence why the lack of sleep stood out so shocking, yet she was glowing. Nor did she feel one hundred-percent, waves of sickness taking her at the least expected moments.

* * *

Nikki hadn't stopped home long, just long enough to change and dry her hair. She was soon at work early, determind to try and finish the staffing rota she'd been working so hard on with Lorraine. The last tweaks were proving a nightmare though. She rubbed her forehead as she starred aimlessly at Sonya's computer.

Sonya, still rattled by her sisters behaviour, walked into the office, "Make yourself at home." she sighed.

Nikki sighed looking over at Sonya, "Sorry. I'm just checking the new time table against the diary."

"Yeah well um, I don't usually bother with the online one..." Sonya said placing her things down by her desk. "There's always someone who forgets to sync in."

"What do you use?" Nikki asked, playing with her fingers, intrigued into Sonya's way of things.

"This." Sonya said opening a black diary, "Its colour coded...down to number of staff, subject, free period verses personal appointment. I can er, talk you through it if you like."

Nikki looked, not quite believing her eyes, flicking through numerous pages, "No..thank you." she said pushing the diary out of her site, shaking her head, "This system needs stream lining, this is part of the problem." Her north England accent really shining through.

"Right..." Sonya said backing off.

"Look who's come to play." Lorraine smiled as she walked into the office, Josh in tow.

"Hey!" Nikki smiled excitedly getting up, "Josh, how are you?"

"Hiya." Josh exchanged hand shakes with Nikki, sharing a shoulder hug.

"Who's Josh when he's at home?" Sonya questioned claiming her place at her desk.

"Josh is Tom's son." Lorraine explained standing in front of Sonya's desk, "And my new head of division at one of the call centres in Manchester."

"Yeah I was here when Janeece was here." Josh spoke for himself, "Do you know her?"

"No." Sonya simply replied, "I'm Lorraine's sister." she smiled sweetly.

"Oh." Josh said awkwardly, glancing back at Lorraine.

"Yeah spray tan, don't ask." Lorraine quickly said before walking into Michael's segment of the office, turning round at the door way, "I asked him to an awards ceremony tonight and while he was here thought it would be good if he spoke to the sixth formers about life after school."

"Thought we'd give people a real account of what life's like when you get your first job." Josh smiled.

"Smelly, I spent a year at a fish packing factory before secretary college, it was rank." Sonya inputted.

Nikki couldn't help but chuckle, pulling a rather displeased face still trying to work out how she was related to her girlfriend.

"I'm just gonna to make a cuppa tea." Sonya announced before departing the office, Josh following.

"See you later." Nikki smiled then following Lorraine into Michael's office feeling uneasy.

Michael was late again, as usual since he'd got with Christine. Once Sonya returned, the meeting bot under way in the heads office.

"It's all very well combining two AS level English classes but we don't have a room big enough." Michael said watching over Nikki's shoulder at the new staffing rota, Lorraine opposite Nikki yet making no eye contact.

"What about the lecture theatre?" Lorraine suggested.

"Yeah it's big enough." Nikki added wondering why Lorraine was so off, "And its free I think."

"Well its not, Sonya's booked theatre sessions in their twice a week." Michael declared causing both Nikki and Lorraine to look at the slightly loopy secretary. "Look I can ask Christine to observe Tom's English class." Michael decided, scribbling on the newly enforced rota, "But its not gonna put a smile in her race particularly since we've already taken away some of her free periods."

"Well lets try and keep this professional Michael." Lorraine looked at her next in line, figuring it was him, not her that wouldn't be impressed, "Christine's mood swings are the least of my worries."

Michael glared at Lorraine before heading to the door, "Sonya you can go now." he then walked back over to the two women, "That was totally out of line, I was talking purely as head teacher." he huffed, "Christine's just an example, teachers need free periods."

Awkwardly, Nikki collected her files before disappearing unnoticed.

Lorraine sighed, standing up, straightening her hot pink dress suit that was laced with black, "I'm talking about reducing, not eliminating." she then walked out, "Either way its better than the staff using it for personal uses, ey Sonya?"

"Well I've booked your hair appointments often enough." Sonya said.

"I'm not a teacher, I'm your boss!" Lorraine snapped another flurry of sickness consuming her as she fought it off listening and joining in the discussion based on some students.

* * *

Sonya was in the lecture theatre, taking one of her two weekly booked spots with some of the year thirteen girls, starting to promote her beauty business she had always dreamt of in hope of building a client list, as well as selling some products she'd been rambling away to the girls about.

"I'll take the lashes." Dynasty smiled handing over some money.

Sonya smiled handing the fake eyelashes and free fake tan injection over.

"Have I really gotta stick a needle in me self?" Dynasty frowned.

"Yeah in your tummy. It's easy when you've done it a few times." Sonya smiled, "I'll show you."

"Can't you show me on yourself?" Dynasty asked, reluctant.

"I've had one today...um any volunteers?" Sonya asked.

Rhiannon instantly volunteered and was chosen - although the injection caused her to have an allergic reaction, resulting in her being rushed to A+E.

* * *

"How can you be so stupid!" Lorraine yelled after Michael had bought Sonya to his office where she was working.

"I didn't think it was stupid." Sonya retaliated, defending herself.

"You were selling illegal tanning injections to school kids." Michael said.

"They're not illegal...they've just not been tested properly yet. They were all over 16!" Sonya replied.

"Your a member of staff Sonya, this can't be tolerated. You have a duty of care." Michael retorted.

"I weren't even selling them, they were a free gift to promote my beauty business."

"Business?" Lorraine questioned, "What business, don't make me laugh." she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, "A business isn't injecting daft young girls with unknown chemicals!"

"It was Rhiannon's idea in the first place." Sonya said quietly.

"So now your taking business advice from Rhiannon Salt?" Lorraine snapped.

"It was on the schools time, my time!" Michael shouted, "She could sue!"

"Nah, Rhiannon wouldn't do that." Sonya promised, "She was only trying to help."

"Help with what?" Lorraine spat.

"Help me impress you!" Sonya shouted at her sister who went and sat down, the stress infuriating her.

"I care so much about those kids." Sonya continued, "Unlike her, all she cares about is getting sued, getting money and saving her own arse!" she protested.

Lorraine looked up from her iPhone, frowning.

"What its true." Sonya spat, "Your precious schedules got nothing at all to do with caring, your girlfriend is forcing kids to choose between games and study periods."

Lorraine slammed her phone down on the table, getting up, "Pack it on Sonya!" she yelled.

"Are you telling me that you and Nikki are having a personal relationship?" Michael questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything..." Lorraine started, Michael pulling a face that summed up 'So you are'. "I can't get a word in." she said before storming out, rushing to the staff toilets as the sickness returned and won.

* * *

After sorting herself out, Lorraine made her way to the PRU, her black heels clicking as they collided with the corridor floor. She walked in, causing Nikki to smile, "Hi..."

"Hi." Nikki smiled, "Come to take me out to lunch?"

Lorraine stood in front of Nikki, her stunning curves shown off perfectly in her dress suit, she looked flawless, irresistible. "Look I can't do this..."

Nikki gulped, "Do what?" she asked nervously, although deep down knowing the answer.

"This...Michael knows, and I can't be seen to be mixing work with..."

Nikki scoffed, giving a half hearted little laugh, "Please say pleasure or your really gonna offend me."

"Listen." Lorraine said softly, her eyes glistening as she tried to push away her other thoughts, "I've preached enough to Michael about him and Christine and I can't be a hypocrite. It was fun but now its time to be professional." she then departed knowing she needed to calm down.

Nikki looked down, many tears threatening to fall. She was emotionally stunned, had that really just happened? Hurt, upset, guilt that she hadn't been good enough for her filled the inside of her. She felt used, Lorraine had just used her as her little puppy to gather information, she was just the same as the others.

* * *

Later on, Lorraine was heading back up to the office in search of Sonya, she wanted to try and sort things out with her sister but on her way Nikki called her from down the corridor. Looking round awkwardly, she listened.

"Lorraine, I've made some adjustments to the time table, quite a few actually, um, I think I've been over zealous with the cost cutting" Nikki said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Lorraine as she spoke hastily.

"Umm...right." Lorraine said, trying to make sense of the words that she had just absorbed into her head full of thoughts. "Well it all seemed good when we discussed it together."

"Yeah, well if I'm being honest, I was probably truing to impress you." she replied coldly, her heart throbbing still as she saw the woman she loved not return the favour. "I should have been protecting the core subjects, it won't happen again." she promised, pirouetting round and heading off.

"Nikki..." Lorraine stopped her in her tracks, walking after her in her stilettoes, "I'm not brilliant at dealing with emotions."

"Yeah, I got that." Nikki whispered, battling fiercely with her tears, not wanting them to fall.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable, I panic, shut down." Lorraine continued, finally pushing the one thing that played on her mind constantly away temporarily.

"Well your missing out on a lot." Nikki quietly replied, choking back her tears as her eyes danced all over the place.

"What I'm trying to say, or ask you is..." Lorraine started before Nikki interrupted her.

"Don't Lorraine. I understand and I sympathise but I'm not willing to put my heart on the line so you get some practice in at being a human being." Nikki whispered, her sapphire blue eyes iced up with tears, "Sorry, it's just the way it is." she then walked away, roughly running her hand through her hair as she forced the tears back knowing well she'd break tonight, once alone.

Lorraine sighed, she'd really ruined things with Nikki, only to protect herself and her pride, stop the staffroom gossip.

Both women headed upstairs, unbeknown to each other that they were both heading into the office.

Nikki began talking to Michael and Sonya while Lorraine hung back. "This timetable incorporates the best of the new time table in with the old."

"I still maintain that we need more staff." Michael said.

Nikki shrugged, "Maybe, part time but your gonna have to take it up with Lorraine." she sighed grabbing her jacket and walking off, she'd finished work for the day and had no intention of returning tomorrow.

Lorraine walked in, "Can you give us a minute Michael." she requested.

Michael nodded walking out, leaving both sisters taking a seat. "I owe you an apology." Lorraine started, "I under estimated you."

"Yeah you did, and I over estimated you!" Sonya replied, "I'm fed up of being second best to everyone." her voice began to waver.

Lorraine sat quietly fiddling with her fingers that lingered on and off her stomach as she watched her sister.

"Mum called me Lorraine today." Sonya sobbed.

Lorraine's eyes widened, "What? She actually called you Lorraine?" she felt bad for how she'd treated Sonya and Nikki for that matter earlier but she couldn't help it. She looked away, her own eyes leaking with tears, "You must really hate me."

"No, I love you babe." Sonya whispered resting her hand on Lorraine's knee, "Only I've just worked it out, I don't wanna be ya..." she then headed off having also had enough for one day.

Lorraine felt guilty, she had to go and see her mother.

* * *

On the way to the old people's home where her mother was, Lorraine stopped by at an expensive flower shop, getting her mother a luscious bouquet of flowers.

She arrived at the home and took a deep breath heading in, "Happy Birthday Mum." she smiled putting the flowers on the wooden table.

"Happy Birthday." Her mother replied looking at the flowers and watching Lorraine take a seat by her, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"It's Lorraine." Lorraine smiled slipping her expensive jacket off.

"Oh, my daughters called Lorraine." The old lady cheerfully replied.

"Yeah, that's me Mum."

"No, I think you've made a mistake. My daughter as dark hair and comes to visit we all the time, with cake." she continued with her stitching.

"Mum that's Sonya." Lorraine said softly, "My sister."

"No, why are you confusing me?" The old lady protested, "Lorraine was here today...I know who my daughter is, your just an imposter." She panicked, getting upset.

Lorraine looked down, it hurt that her mother didn't even recognise her anymore. She blinked away the tears and went along with her mother, anything to keep her calm.

When Lorraine finally left, she rushed out to the safety of her Ferrari, going as quickly as she could in her dangerously high heels. She just broke down, everything had caught up with her. Tears surfaced and formed streams down her cheek as she  
allowed her emotions to run. She was just beginning to realise how important family were. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She knew she'd screwed up big style and needed someone who would listen, that person was Nikki.

* * *

Nikki had gone home, devastated that she no longer had her flawless girlfriend. When she'd got in, she'd gone straight upstairs to her  
room and collapsed into tears. She didn't know why she continued to keep letting people into her life, she was there for a reason; to comfort them, then she'd just be dumped.

Her emotions were running high, the pain in her heart throbbed as she cried. Once again she was an emotional wreck from yet another relationship gone wrong. She didn't know why, she figured it must be something she did that didn't wasn't right.

Knowing she couldn't face the heartache, agony and trauma of seeing Lorraine everyday at work, Nikki began to pack a few bags containing things she would need. She was off back down to Manchester, for the moment anyway. She didn't care about informing Michael, it was him that had made Lorraine re-think their relationship.

She placed plenty of clean clothes into her bag as well as some gym and running stuff. Grabbing her keys and handbag, she headed out to her vehicle before starting the long journey south back to Manchester.

By the time Lorraine had reached Nikki's, Nikki was long gone. Seeing her drive empty made her heart drop. Nikki probably wasn't in. She got out of her car nyway, her make-up smudged badly and truly a mess. She banged on the door. As she thought, no answer. Slowly she dragged herself backto her car, reaching for her iPhone she navigated through it to text messages, creating a new message and selecting the contact as Nikki.  
'Nikki...I don't know where to start. I can explain, I'm so sorry. I screwed up big style. Lorraine xx' she pressed the send button.

Nikki's phone was off. It was dark by the time she reached Manchester. She checked in at a hotel and changed before heading out to one of the bars in Manchester, settling down with plenty of strong drinks, aiming to numb her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And thank you to everyone who has read this. :') **_

_**I may regret the path I've chosen with this story but time will tell. Heather Peace fans may notice something I've done in this chapter. ;)**_

_**There's some explicit language throughout this update. Hope you enjoy. Jen xx**_

* * *

Despite the fact Nikki had only managed to drag herself back to the hotel room and to bed at about 2am, she was laid in the middle of the double bed, her body tangled among the white linen that was the bedding, her head supported by a fluffy pillow, awake at the early time of just gone 6am.

Her head was splitting, her bony hand rubbed her forehead lightly, backwards and forth, she'd do anything to get rid of the banging headache. As she tried to move, her limbs seemed heavier than she'd remembered, like someone had tied a load of weights to them. She had to be honest with herself - she felt like utter crap.

She doubted she'd even had four hours of sleep, even though that had been how long she'd been cooped up in bed; safe, away from more harm. Sleep didn't seem to be an option, her mind wouldn't singer down, all it would allow her to think was about the stunning blonde she loved so much but had learnt that the feeling wasn't mutual. Her heart broke yet again as tears welled up in her sapphire blue eyes, glistening as she desperately tried to choke them back.

Nikki knew she couldn't return to the school to work, physically she couldn't manage to deal with the trauma and agony of facing Lorraine daily. Not caring, she decided she was going to leave them hanging for a while, keep them in the dark about where she was or whether she would return. All the flashbacks, hurt, tears. It wasn't fair. Although she came across as tough and hard, beneath the outer layer was a vulnerable woman who had suffered more than her fair share of heartache and grieve.

Her body tossed and turned, just like it had been since she'd clambered into bed. Briefly it took her mind off her atrocious hangover but not for long. Groaning she unravelled herself out of the sheets, staggering to the floor. Last night was not a good night to go on the booze considering today she going to try back out for the army. She didn't even know if she'd get in, mentally she wasn't ready to cope. That was part of the reason she'd dropped out the first time, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the injuries she had gained from being caught in the roadside bomb and shooting in her stomach, she probably would have been leaving soon anyway. She'd always struggled with flashbacks from her tour of duty and had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress. Then she had to pass a health assessment and a physical assessment to see if she was fit enough to join.

Knowing that she couldn't turn up in the state she was in now, Nikki padded across the hotel floor, over to the bag she'd bought containing a load of stuff. She pulled out a pair of black jogging bottoms, blue top and a tracksuit jacket before getting herself changed. Her way of curing hangover was to go out into the fresh air, running, then to return and have a cool shower.

* * *

In Greenock, Lorraine had given up sleeping; it was impossible. Through tout the night she had tossed and turned as well as dealing with several bouts of sickness that had rudely interrupted her. She couldn't get Nikki off her mind, or the problem that had resulted in her snapping at virtually everyone in her site yesterday.

She kicked herself for being so stupid, she'd allowed Michael to convince her that Nikki was interfering with her work, when actually they had kept things strictly professional. Yes she had given him ear ache for the past umpteen weeks about his personal relationship with Christine but unlike them two, Nikki and herself had kept a professional distance.

With her thoughts overwhelming her, she untangled herself from her bed and got up. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she groaned. She looked awful, her long blonde locks were matted together and in several knots as well as in need of washing. Her skin was still pale, the bags under her eyes even more pronounced. It was 6:45am, she had plenty of time before work.

Diverting her blue eyes from the mirror, she walked into her en suite bathroom, reaching into the shower and turning it on. Then she removed the garments of clothing she'd worn that night. Stepping into the steamy shower cubicle, the sensation of the perfect temperature water colliding with her skin was heavenly. She closed her eyes, allowing her tangled locks to be drenched, Nikki not leaving her mind for a single moment.

Eventually she squirted a blob of shampoo into the palm of her small hand and lathered it into her hair, not having the energy to wash it properly though. After washing her body she rinsed off all traces of soap studs before departing the shower, wrapping one white towel around her body, another around her head and headed back to the bedroom.

Lorraine scanned her wardrobe, unsure which one of her designer outfits to wear. In the end she settled on a high waisted black pencil skirt that hugged her petite curves, falling just above her knees. She watched that with a white blouse decorated with a little black bird like pattern and a loose black female tie. On her feet she wore her scarlet coloured stilettos, adding some colour to her outfit although black and white pretty much summed up her mood.

Her golden locks once again cascaded down her back as they were finally dry and curled. Her make-up was applied in hope to cover up her tiredness, red puffy eyes and paleness. She headed downstairs at 7:45am, flicking the kettle on as she walked past it to turn her laptop on.

Settling down with a warm brew, she began checking her emails. The main one that popped out at her was the one from Michael Byrne, subjected as 'Christine'. Opening the email, her face dropped, mood worsening. There was definitely going to be an argument when she saw Michael.

* * *

Nikki had been running for a good hour, pacing herself well. The fresh air was doing her good, curing her hangover as she pushed herself hard. Her thoughts still remained with her though, Lorraine refusing to budge off her mind. She turned tight round a corner, earphones in her ears as the music blasted, bottle of water in hand.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she failed to notice the other morning runner who was heading straight for her. They collided, Nikki coming out of her trance, swiping her headphones out of her ears, she looked round, taking a few moments to catch her breath, wiping her forehead were beads of sweat had formed with her arm.

She'd ran into another woman, presumably similar aged to Nikki herself. The other girl flopped against the railings, her bottle of water on the floor as she gasped for breath. Running was obviously something she was new to and had yet to discover her running rhythm.

"I'm sorry, I should pay more attention." Nikki apologised, collecting the other girls water off the ground and passing it to her.

"No I'm sorry." The girl in her late thirties replied, an Australian twang clear in her voice, "I'm new to this running lark, all over the place if I'm honest." she took a swig of her water.

"It was my fault." Nikki insisted, "Totally in a world of my own."

The other woman continued to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you're alright..?" Nikki questioned.

"Lexy. The names Lexy."

Nikki nodded, "Well Lexy, you need to pace yourself. Start off with short runs, then build up." she smiled glancing at her watch. Was that really the time? She had to get back to the hotel, shower and then head to the local army barracks.

"Thanks for the advice. Well I guess I'll see you around if your local." Lexy smiled pushing they stray locks of her brown hair that had escaped her pony tail.

"Probably." Nikki smiled softly, her deep blue eyes twinkling for the first time without Lorraine.

Lexy smiled shyly, flashing her perfect white teeth, "I'd better be off, don't wanna be late for work."

Nikki nodded, "Likewise." she smiled. They said their goodbyes before heading off in separate directions. Little did they know, that wasn't going to be the last they were going to see of each other.

Reaching her hotel room, Nikki entered the bathroom and took a cool shower; the water refreshing against her roasting skin. After her quick shower, Nikki neatly tied her towel dried hair up, securing it with a hairband and several grips. She dressed into a pair of camouflage trousers, black t-shirt and track suit top, matched with her heavy duty black boots. Collecting all her possessions, she departed the hotel room whilst munching on an apple that classed as her breakfast as she headed out to her vehicle.

* * *

Lorraine accelerated into the playground of Waterloo Road, exceptionally early for Lorraine's standards. The only car parked up was Michael's. She was quite happy about that considering it was him she was after. There was no Nikki yet though but it was early still. All she could do was hope that her ex would eventually turn up to work and they'd be able to talk.

Stepping out into the fresh air, it instantly cured her sickness feeling which had returned. Lorraine grabbed her handbag and folder before pacing across the concrete of the playground and into her school.

The corridors were empty, it was a nice feeling not having to force yourself through crowds of noisy kids. Her scarlet heels clicked every time they contacted with the floor as she hurried up to Michael's office but as she was walking past Christine's classroom, the heads girlfriend appeared in her path, stopping her.

"Miss Boston not with you." Christine smirked.

Lorraine glared at the other woman, "Excuse me?"

"Michael told me." Christine started.

Lorraine gritted her teeth, she should have known Michael would bad mouth her and Nikki too Christine.

Christine continued, "Don't you think you're a bit of a hypocrite? Banging on about me and him together and that it was interfering with his work when all long you were screwing Nikki. Bet you she only got the job because she was fucking you."

"Shut up." Lorraine spat, despite ruining her relationship with her colleague, she was prepared to stand up for her after all she had realised she'd made a mistake and wanted a chance to explain herself and the reasons behind her erratic behaviour. "You should remember that I'm your boss and it's me that pays your bloody wages!"

Christine rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "The whole staffroom agrees with me and Michael. You two have a nerve showing your face around here."

"I haven't got time for this." Lorraine snapped, stress was not what she needed right now considering the circumstances she was under, "Turns out Michael's just as bad as me then. Hiring you as head of year twelve. I can't stop laughing. Anybody could do a better job than you. You're never gonna succeed with all that pastoral care stuff." she gave as good as she got.

Anger sizzled inside Christine, how dare she.

"And for the record me and Nikki are over." Lorraine quietened her tone, still not believing the words she was saying were true.

"Yeah, cause you are." Christine scoffed, "Bet you're just saying that to try and stop the rumours and chat!"

Lorraine started walking away, infuriated by the other female.

"Oh go on. Go cry on her shoulder." Christine shouted before disappearing back inside her classroom.

Lorraine headed down the corridor as quickly as her legs would carry her, hurt from how heartless Christine was towards her as well as bubbling with anger conflicted by Michael. Her eyes were iced with tears as she struggled to hold them back. A perfect tear surfaced on her cheek, tinted with a black substance from her mascara. She swiped it away and inhaled a few deep breaths before walking into Michael's office clutching her folder to her chest. "Why Michael? Why?" she questioned coolly.

Michael looked up from his desk, as perfectly normal as he could manage, "Why what?"

"Why did you tell Christine that the only reason I made Nikki deputy head was because I was 'fucking her' as you put it?" Lorraine asked, harshness lacing her tone.

Michael shrugged, "Because it's the truth." he answered simply, narrowing his eyes and leaning back in his leather chair, studying the benefactress.

Lorraine slammed her folder on the desk, "Well it's not the truth. Anyone I'll cut the crap, get to what I really wanna talk to you about. You hired Christine to be head of year twelve, without even consulting me! Are you off your head? Her into all the pastoral care malarkey, in her dreams. Your just as much of a hypocrite as you've made me out to be. She only got that job as you're sleeping with her. Wanting to keep your girlfriend happy. And you can't deny you haven't slept with her as she had that pregnancy scare."

Michael fizzled with anger, "How dare you! Christine wanted to progress in her job and we needed a head of year twelve so it seemed perfect. I'm sure she'll cope, she's old enough to know it all. Well now you know how I feel, hiring people without others input and consent."

"There's a difference Michael!" By now Lorraine was hot and flustered, stressing out and her sickness feeling was returning, "Your the head, I'm the benefactor. I can make choices without consulting you. You can't."

Michael stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, close to tipping point with Lorraine. He marched round the front of his wood desk.

"Do me a favour yeah, get Christine to shut up with these rumours. I've finished with Nikki and I don't appreciate my personal life being spouted around."

"Christine's not said anything!" Michael protested, defending his lover.

"We'll see about that." Lorraine snapped.

Michael snapped, he went to slap Lorraine but she stepped back, her body starting to shake. She turned around and hurried out, tears in her eyes.

"Lorraine." Michael called realising what he'd nearly done.

Lorraine was long gone, she was looking for Nikki since the bell had just gone. Nikki's car wasn't there, and nor was Nikki. She sighed rushing off to the female staff toilets where she dumped her bag on the side, reaching for her phone.

She dialled Nikki's number, it rung and it rung and it rung. 'Welcome to the o2 messaging service, I'm sorry but the person you are trying to call right now is busy. Please leave a message after the tone.'

Tears cascaded down Lorraine's face gracefully, she desperately needed her girlfriend back, "Nik..it's Lorraine. I dunno where you are but please ring me back. I'm so sorry and I wanna know if your safe or not. I can explain. Please, I just need another chance. I love you..." she ended the call, placing her phone back in her bag wondering what to do next as she shook with fear, hurt and stress.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to whoever read chapter two and to those of you who left reviews. I really appreciate them.**_

_**I apologise for taking so long to update - I think I've fallen back into my old updating habits. Oops. **_

_**This update involves quite a lot about the army and also involves self harming. So if you think it may upset you, please don't read. Also some expletives as well.**_

_**Enjoy. x**_

* * *

Nikki parked her car and twisted the key in the ignition, the roar of her 4x4's vehicle simmering down. For a while she sat there in silence, starring at the rain drops that exploded against the glass windscreen of her Mitsibushi; the weather matched her mood, dark and gloomy.

She'd been sat there for a good half an hour, bogged down by a thick cloud of her overwhelming thoughtd and emotions. Glancing down at her watch, she read the time; it was time to head into the army Barracks and to see if she could rejoin. The flashing LED light on her phone caught the corner of her blury visioned eyes from the tesrs that brimmed yet she wouldn't allow to fall. She wrapped her shaky fingers around her phone securely, unlocking it. Fifteen missed calls from Lorraine. What did she want? She pressed on the voice mail and listened for a few moments before ending it, inhaling several deep breaths.

Her emotions were about to burst. Nikki loved Lorraine so much, she'd but her heart, soul, her everything into that relationship, desperate for it to work out. Not once had she intended to be someone's guilty secret. The emotion that laced Lorraine's beautiful tone made Nikki question whether Lorraine generally did still love her. It sounded as if she did. But then she didn't understand that once it was out in the open, why Lorraine had reacted as she had and dumped her.

Whatever the case, Nikki didn't intend to risk things and put her heart on the line while Lorraine cleared the confusion of thoughts and emotions. There was always that chance that Lorraine wouldn't want her, then she'd be feeling even more hurt than she was now. Choking back the remaining tears and swiping away the few that had cascaded down her pale silky cheeks, she pushed all her thoughts aside and held her head why. She couldn't be seen to be weak, not today. Any hint of mental unbalance-ment could cost her.

She stepped out of her car and made her way to the entrance, her posture straight, hands by her side, determined to impress. The rain wan't showing any signs of improving - this was going to make the physical test even more gruelling. River banks and gate ways would be deep with sticky mud. Getting muddy and wet didn't bother Nikki; it was the fact that toughness of the course increased considerably. And for someone lacking in energy, that wasn't the thing they needed to know.

Forcing the few flashbacks that lingered in her mind, threatening to strike away, she tried to keep her cool as she entered out of the dampness and into the dry. Gun shots and explosions kept replaying in her head as she remembered whst it was like out on Duty Tour before she was injured. At least it was a distraction from Lorraine.

"Nicola Boston." The voice that captured Nikki's attention was familiar, it was hard, tough and ready yet with a hint of care.

"Didn't think you'd still be here." Nikki half chuckled looking at the sergant whom was in charge of her the last time she was part of the army.

"It's good to see you again...how are you?"

"Not too bad." Nikki smiled warmly.

He guided her towards where the army doctors were based, "I know your history Nikki, you struggled last time you were in the army. Seeing people dying and seriously injured. Then you were seriously injured in a roadside bomb and shooting. It's not advised that you come back, for the sake of your physical health as well ad mental. I know about the post traumatic stress."

Nikki fiddled with her fingers, unable to stay still. Deep down, she knew he was right..with everything he had said. Mentally she was up against a huge challenge and it was unlikely they'd allow her back to Afghanistan considering her health issues and the damage her injuries did. She gulped and as confidently as she could master, she replied, "I'm perfectly fit and healthy."

He lead her into one of the rooms where one of the*bases doctor was sat at a desk. It wasn't just anyone, it was the young brunette Nikki had bumped into this morning whilst out running, Lexy. "Sargent Morris." she smiled warmly in her Australian accent. She glanced at Nikki with her luscious chocolate orbs.

"Take a seat Nicola." Morris said gesturing to a chair nearby the one he'd just sat on.

Nikki did as she was told, feeling uncomfortable. She was finding it increasingly hard to keep her flashbacks at bay and to control her emotions.

_'It was so hot, clammy, muggy. All the gear they had to wear for protection was really over the top for the Afghanistan climate. Beads of sweat ran off her forehead, mixing with the camoflauge paint striped across her cheeks, and onto the dusty ground, the heat of the sun burning down on her unbelievable. her clothes and hair lathered with sticky dust._

_She lay on her front on the dry dusty ground, only able to move by crawling with her legs and forearms. In her hands were a loaded gun, one she was ready to aim and fire with._

_Bangs surrounded her from miles around as guns were fired, the noise echoed for miles around, the deafening sounds of explosions. She hated hearing all the screaming from pain and fear in the near horizons._

_The exhilarating heat was causing Nikki to loose concentration. She was too hot, sleepy. She'd failed to notice that many of her fellow troops had moved off, sensing danger was only a matter of minutes off - they weren't far wrong._

_The last thing Nikki remembered before waking up in a hospital bed was the sudden agonising stabbing pain in her side, the sound a lot louder than_  
_she had ever anticipated as it penetrated through her, continuing into the dry distance of the desert. Her body felt numb, heavy, she was unable to move, lid_  
_there helplessly. She felt the blood seeping through the many layers she had on and dripping onto the ground._

_She remembered some of her own troops rushing over to after danger had disappeared off scene. It wasn't long then before everything turned black.'_

"You are aware that if you were injured again that it would most probably jepordise your life?"

"Well that's a risk I'll have to take." Nikki retorted sharply - she had nothing toloose, no family, no love life.

"Nicola, we strongly advise that you don't." Lexy spoke softly. The way she said 'Nicola' really sizzled Nikki's ears. It was almost as beautiful as the way Lorraine said 'Nikki'. "It's unlikely you'll be able to keep up with the physical demand anyway."

Nikki sighed, "How do you know that? As I said before I'm fit and healthy." she was very persistent.

"Still as determined as ever." Sargent Morris half chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, "Very well. We'll see how well you fase on the physical test alhg with the others."

Nikki nodded before standing back up.

* * *

The energy Nikki had arrived with was quickly simmering away, the coldness along with the damp and running through rivers and mud was taking it out of her the lack of sleep was becoming clearer by the minute as she began to drag around.

Thoughts were continuing to buzz through her head; she still wasn't entirely sure why she had decided go put herself through this. Now she was beginning to see this wasn't the correct option for her; Lexy and Sargent Morris had been right, both physically and mentally she couldn't do it. Her mind was a crazy jumble of a mess; a mix of flashbacks, thoughts on Lorraine, memories as well as hurt and fear. She had just wanted to get away from Lorraine. Now all she wanted to do was go home and have a strong drink. She'd figure something out eventually.

Nikki forced herself to carry on, not wanting to be defeated, mastering any remaining energy she could find. Her wet clothes clung to her fragile body, causing her to shiver with the cold. She dragged herself out of the river she'd been wading through and up the muddy bank.

Nikki screamed as she slipped in the unstable ground, falling awkwardly on her side. The sargent that had been closely observing Nikki for a majority of reasons rushed over to her followed by Lexy who just happened to be the army doctor they had on duty for that particular trial.

Nikki was carefully sat up, a blanket wrapped around her, "I'm alright." she snapped not appreciating being made a fuss off with the mood she was in today.

"I've been watching you, you've been dragging for quite a while now. That's enough for one day." Nikki was told firmly as she rubbed her side, sore from how she'd landed. Her hand bled from the nasty open cut that had just appeared on her hand.

"Come on, let's get you inside, out of the rain. Then I'll deal with your hand and make sure you're alright." Lexy said firmly, yet calmly and soothingly.

Nikki was too tired to even contemplate arguing. There was something about Lexy, the way she spoke made Nikki feel at ease. All her problems vanished. With help she picked herself up off the hard ground, wrapping the blanket around her mud caked clothes, searching for any comfort and warmth.

Lexy guided her inside, "Have you got any dry clothes with you?"

"Yeah they're in the bag I came in with." Nikki whispered.

Lexy went and found the bag, bringing it back to Nikki, "I'll leave you to get showered and changed then I'll check your over. We need to get you warm first."

Nikki watched as Lexy left before slowly removing her freezing clothes then excepting the warm shower, the water pouring over her relaxing. Her tears had formed again, cascading down her cheeks. She couldn't believe everything that was happening, everything she'd bottled up was now overruling and she was breaking down. Her body ached, side throbbed, the cut pn her hand stung as the water washed away the excess blood.

It had been twenty minutes, Nikki still hadn't come out. Lexy gently tapped on the door, she could sense there was something more going on with Nikki. "Nicola, are you alright?"

The Australian accent bought Nikki back to reality, out of her trance of thoughts. She picked herself up from the shower floor, wrapping a fresh towel around herself, "Yeah." she called back as normal like as she could muster, hurrying to get herself dried and dressed.

Her eyes were red and puffy, she had no way of disguising the fact that she'd been crying, the fact she was showing how weak she actually was. She came out, avoiding eye contact with Lexy.

Lexy lead her back to her room, sensing that Nikki was more comfortable in silence. "Take a seat on the bed." she pointed to the corner.

Nikki did as she was told, bringing her knees up to her chest. She'd do anything to shut herself off from the world right now.

Lexy took Nikki's cut hand in her own. Pleasantly to Nikki's surprise, her touch was gentle, there was even the possibility there had been a little spark between them.

"Sorry this is going to sting a little." Lexy apologised in advance as she wiped the deep wound with an anticeptic wipe.

Nikki flinched a little, her tough skin was damaged. Everything about her was vulnerable.

It wasn't long before Lexy had dressed the cut, "Is your hip sore?"

Nikki simply shook her head.

Lexy wasn't so sure but accepted Nikki's word for the moment, "Alright, I think you can go home."

Nikki planted her feet on the ground and regained her balance, whimpering slughtly ad her hand shot to her side, rubbing gently to ease the pain.

"Let me look please..." Lexy wasn't asking, she was letting Nikki know what she was about to do. Rolling her top up, she examined Nikki's hip. "It's just bruising."

Nikki nodded, "Well thanks. I think I'll just go home now." she collected her bag off the floor.

Lexy watched as Nikki left - she sill couldn't help but think there was something bothering Nikki. Perhaps they'd run into each other on a run again some time soon.

* * *

Nikki had been gack at her flat for a few hours now. She'd had a couple of beers in hope to ease her pain. For a while it worked but then everything came flooding back; the stuff with Lorraine and the army. She headed upstairs to her bathroom, shutting the door too.

Running her slender fingers through her sleek hair, she opened the little cabinet that was on the tiled wall. She rumaged around for a while before picking up what she was looking for. An old metal razor.

Her once sparkling blue eyes were now just a watery field of tears that continued to roll down her cheeks. Sitting down on the edge of the bath, Nikki balanced herself. For a while she just fiddled with the old razor in her fingers, allowing her emotion to take control.

Hurting from Lorraine still, right now she could easily be settled in her arms. Lorraine always knew how to calm her. If Lorraine hadn't broke up with her then she wouldn't even be in this state coming to think of it. Lifting her top up with her finger tips, Nikki shakily took the rusty razor to her side, hesitantly making a cut. Blood leaked out but the pain made Nikki feel better. For ages she'd been blaming herself for the reason Lorraine didn't want her. The truth was that the reason Lorraine had ended it eith Nikki hadn't been Nikki's fault; it was something quite different actually, far from Nikki's fault. The pressure of everyone knowing had just tipped Lorraine off the edge, making her do something totally eratic and that she regretted.

* * *

Bored of beers, Nikki tidied up her appearance a little, making half an effort to make herself look presentable. She was off out to one of the gay clubs in Manchester. She needed something stronger than beers but she didn't have any other booze in the house.

She chose to wear skinny jeans matched with a plain white top and burgandy coloured blazer. She brushed her chocolate hair and applied a little quantity of make-up to cover up her puffy eyes. Satisfied she didn't look completely awful, she headed out on foot down go one of the clubs. It was Friday night, give it a couple of hours and the clubs would be packed with several other gay girls.

Nikki had been sat at the bar for ages, sipping on vodkas mixed with various liquid substances. Much to Nikki's surprise, arriving at the bar was someone she hadn't  
expected to see; Lexy. There was no denying it, she looked hot. Her curves shone perfectly in her skinny jeans paired with a simple white top and black leather jacket. Her luscious brown locks were straightened and cascaded down her back, her make-up really enphersizing her beautiful eyes and bold lips.

"Are you following me or something?" Nikki half chuckled, jokingly.

Lexy spun round and looked at Nikki, "Well isn't this awkward...I'm honestly not. To be honest I never would have had you down as someone who fancied girls." she flashed a shy smile at Nikki, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Likewise." Nikki chuckled. Nikki couldn't stop herself from looking at Lexy, the same feelings arising as what had when she first met Lorraine. "Can I get you a drink? I guess I kind owe you one after all you've done today."

"I'll have a vodka and coke please." Lexy smiled taking a seat next to Nikki, "I was only doing my job."

Nikki requested another two vodka and cokes, paying the bar tender.

"Thanks." Lexy smiled taking a sip of her drink. Seeing Nikki now she was dressed up made her smile, she was a decent looking girl.

They were happily talking whilst sipping drink after drink.

"I couldn't help but notice earlier. There seemed to besomething else bothering you." Lexy treaded carefully.

Nikki looked down at her lap, entwining her fingers, "Mmm, how did you know?"

"Bit of a sixth sense." Lexy replied gently resting her hand on Nikki's arm. "It's non of my business but I will listen if you want to talk."

There was something about Lexy's tone, it settled Nikki, made her want to open up to Lexy but she didn't know how, she felt stupid. "No, it's nothing. It's stupid." she whispered shyly.

"Is it something to do with another girl?" Lexy questioned

Nikki's head shot up, her eyes looking at Lexy. They weren't dull anymore, the twinkled, "Wha? How did you guess?"

"It's pretty simple to tell from your posture and how you are. It all fits together."

Nikkiwas amazed at how Lexy managed to tell, was she really thatmobvious about heremotions? She simply nodded allowing Lexy to know she was correct. She began toopen up to Lexy and they were soon chatting, Lexy comforting.

"Well I was always told the best way to get over a girl is to get under another." Lexy said rubbing Nikki's hand. Both were pretty intoxicated with alcohol.

Nextthing, Nikki found herself pressing her lips to Lexy's, the softness of them against her own relaxing. Lexy had returned the kiss, placing her own hands firmly on Nikki's curvy waist.

The alcohol was controlling although deep down both women knew what they were doing. Nikki pulled away from the kiss alittle, "Want to take this somewhere more private?" her boice was laced with lust and love as were her eyes.

Lexy nodded gently, "Mmm, mine or yours?"

Nikki wrapped her arm around Lexy's waist, for the first time,she was leading Lexy in the direction she wished to go. They headed out and gota cab back to Nikki's flat.

On arrival, Nikki pushed the door shut,locking it before finding herself being pressed against the white wall of her hall as Lexy started another round of tonsil tennis, the pair battling for dominance.

Nikki guided them up to her bedroom, several garments ofclothing being ditched on the way. Lexy pushed Nikki onto the bed, climbing ontop of her straddling her. She nuzzled Nikki's neck for a while before placing petite butterfly kisses on her neck which soon progressed into a love bite. Hearing Nikki moan made her happy, it was about time she felt happy and loved again.

Nikki soon wished to take control, rolling Lexy over so she wason the bottom. Lexy giggled, satisfied with the mark she had left on Nikki's pale skin. Nikki repeated her actions before they began rolling each other,unable to settle on who was going to be in control.

Lexy won that battle- for the moment anyway. Both females were now only wearing underwear and their blouses. Caught up in the moment, Lexy's fingers began fidfling to undo Nikki's blouse, soon gaining access to what was hidden before. She'd felt Nikki tense up, in hope to ease her, she ran her hands up her side in little circularmotions. That was when she found the cut.

Flicking the light switch on,Lexy had gone into doctor mode despite bring pretty pissed. "You didn't have that earlier..."

Nikki twisted her head, looking away, worrying Lexy would judge her.

Lexy didn't need telling how it had happened, she wasn't stupid. "oh Nik..." her words full of care, "You're really struggling aren't you..."

"Wouldn't you be too if you couldn't trust anyone." Tearsthreatened to dampen Nikki's cheek.

"You can trust me. I won't judge you.I want to help you." Lexy whispered readurringly, massaging Nikki's shoulder.

"Why Lexy? Why? Why are you even here?" By now Nikki was sobbing, her emotions winning and getting the better of her once again, "Everything I do is fucked. I'm a screw up."

Lexy rolled off Nikki and looked at her, "I'm here because I care. I want to help you and I will. Since you opened up to me tonight, I've become rather fond of you. I need to make sure you're safe. I can't leave you in this state. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you and I could prevent it." she told Nikki, pulling her close.

Nikki buried her head into Lexy's long hair, crying hard. She really did appreciate what Lexy was doing. Perhaps tonight she'd get some sleep; she wasn't alone and Lexy would keep her safe. She was unable to sleep alone at night these days.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to those who read the previous chapter and left a review. I love reading them.**_

_**I think I have to be one of the slowest writers out there, believe it or not I did start this chapter like as soon as I posted the last one. People kept distracting me then.**_

_**Self harm warning still stands for this update.**_

_**Last update was based literally around Nikki, this one is more based around Lorraine with just the top part being Nikki. This update is virtually full of random babble if I'm honest. And I have followed the latest episode of Waterloo Road in some of it. Lorraine and Nikki will meet again.**_

_**I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The clocks had just chimed as the big hand struck the little hand indicating it was 4am. Everything in Nikki's house was silent, dead in the early hours of the morning. Nikki and Lexy's limbs were tangled together as they had been when both had drifted off into their light slumbers - however, not everything was so peaceful now.

During her sleep, Nikki had slipped into a flashback, causing her to fight away from Lexy in attempt to curl up, feel safe. Her body was lathered in a cold sweat as terrifying and gory images consumed her. Specific days from her tour of duty haunted her, the screams and bangs enough to frighten anyone senseless. They were mixed in with moments from her relationship with Lorraine, although the bad drowned out any happy thoughts.

'I can't do this...' That statement of four words was on a constant repeat in her head, the emotional pain all returning, her hands were clutched together, so tight that her knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood supply. The sorrow and heartache she hated feeling was all she could feel. Once again her blue orbs were crystalized with teardrops that tumbled down her face after escaping from her scrunched close eye lids. They were contaminated by the little droplets of sweat running down her face from becoming in such a state.

Her eyes shot open, Nikki froze, her breathing erratic and all over the place, her chest was tight. She may have been awake but the images and voices still stayed with her. Panting slightly as she gasped for more breath, Nikki sat up, uncovering herself from the silky duvet, she planted her feet firmly on the floor and mastered all her strength to get up. Everything about her body felt so much heavier than normal, she was totally drained from energy. Her legs felt numb, jelly like, ready to give underneath her. She fought with herself to stay on her feet as she slowly padded across the carpet to her en suite. It was one hell of a mission to stay up as she rocked and stumbled around, shortness of breath still an issue as she still hadn't snapped out of her flashback properly.

The brightness from the bathroom light blinded her for a short spell of time until she adapted to the great change from dark to light. Her body was shivering, frozen from the barrier or cold sweat that had wrapped itself around her body. Her lingerie was virtually dripping droplets as was the majority of her near chestnut coloured hair. That was how worked up she'd got herself during the never ending nightmare.

Lowering her body, she sat on the ice cold toilet lid, pulling her knees up tight to her chest, extending her arms and creating a shield with them around her body. Slowly she rocked backwards and forwards, fighting desperately for everything in her head to stop. Despite how hard she was trying to ease her breathing, every breath continued to become more of a struggle.

Lexy had rolled over, tangled around in the duvets. She was looking for Nikki, her body cold as she seethed warm contact. With no success of finding Nikki, she began to worry, elongating her arm out, she'd discovered the edge of the mattress but no Nikki.

Quickly sitting up, "Nikki?" she called out, stumbling out the bed. She knew Nikki was struggling and her concerns grew for what he hoped was able to call her new girlfriend. Most of her concerns for were for Nikki's safety, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to her.

A small bang was heard from the en suite; Nikki had caught a glimpse of something shiny in her eye that reflected off the light - the razor, in her attempts to pick it up, she'd dropped it again before succeeding in grasping it in her shaky palms. Too tangled up in the thoughts that had consumed her for the past, she didn't know how long she'd been like this, she'd failed to hear Lexy shout.

Lexy's head was what could only be described as splitting. How much alcohol had she consumed last night? More than she could handle apparently. She could finally see the bathroom light peeping through the cracks around the door where it connected with the door frame. Nikki had to be in there; she could hear movement.

Tapping on the door, Lexy didn't wait for permission, she slowly entered. Seeing Nikki crippled, leant against the bath, her knees folded up to her chest, the tears pouring down her vulnerable face. It hurt Lexy, she couldn't bare to think how much damage that break up with her previous girlfriend had done, let alone anything else that was bothering her.

She slowly approached Nikki, kneeling down on the frosty tiles in front of her new lover. "Nikki...deep breaths." she instantly knew what was going on. One of her hands now rested on Nikki's knee, rubbing it reassuringly, her elegant fingers on her other hand wrapped themselves around the razor, "No Nikki...I'm not gonna let you harm yourself." she whispered, eventually feeling Nikki's grip on the metal ease, ease enough for her to safely remove it.

Nikki was still lathered in a cold sweat, her body physically shaking, partly due to being freezing cold, partly from the stress and reality of her thoughts. Lexy grabbed the cream robe off the bathroom door, placing it around Nikki before holding her close. All she could do was show support, the comfort Nikki needed and talk to her gently whilst allowing it to run it's time and hope she would snap out of it.

"Come on Nik...snap out of it." Lexy's Australian accent was laced with emotion, softness and care, "It's alright, you're safe."

Another few minutes passed, it was almost deadly silent again except for the odd sob and gasp for breath from Nikki. Nikki suddenly looked round at Lexy, confused at why and how they'd ended up in the bathroom. She was ice cold, she pulled the robe around her more, covering herself, Lexy was in an oversized t-shirt, presumably one of hers. The flashbacks seemed to be over but Nikki was still struggling for breath.

Lexy moved so once again she was positioned in front of Nikki, "Deep breaths Nik. You had another flashback." she explained briefly.

Nikki did as she was told, inhaling deep breaths and sure enough her chest begun to untighten and her breathing steadied. She diverted her eye contact, staring blankly at the floor. She new she was a mess, she felt embarrassed that Lexy had seen her like this.

Lexy clasped her hand around Nikki's and squeezed it, "It's alright, I promise."

"I...I just." Nikki's throat was dry, she craved a drink, anything as long as it would dampen her throat, "I feel so ashamed. That you had to deal with me like this." she muttered croakily.

Lexy regained her foot, standing again. She picked the glass off the side and filled it with water, passing it to Nikki.

Nikki sipped at the liquid, the water dampening her throat felt so refreshing, "Thank you." she whispered, "For everything..."

"It's alright." Lexy smiled softly, "It's what I'm here for."

Both women sat in silence for a while before Lexy noticed a crimson substance seeping it's way through her robe. She shuffled closer towards Nikki, "Please." she tugged at her rope, undoing it.

Nikki couldn't deny the cut from earlier was stinging, she just didn't want to be prodded around. Her self consciousness had kicked in again. She fought Lexy.

"Nikki, let me see. It needs treating if it's bleeding." Lexy sighed.

Nikki unfolded her arms, allowing Nikki to slide the robe off her shoulders and Lexy to examine the open cut.

* * *

Once again, Lorraine had suffered another rough night. All she'd done was toss and turn between sessions of sickness. The sickness was becoming a regular occurrence. She just wished there was someone that she could open up too. Someone she trusted.

Despite the fact it being Saturday, Lorraine was sat in her lounge at 7am trying to distract herself with some work. It wasn't working. If anything trying to sort all these figures out for the cost cutting of Waterloo Road was stressing her out more. She wasn't the best with figures and was unable to get everything to add up to a suitable total. The only one who had ever been able to do that was Nikki.

Nikki was one thing that never departed her mind. She was still fuming with herself for allowing everything to get on top of her and that she'd panicked and done something she regretted. Never once did it cross her mind that Nikki could be or was with another girl. She wished she'd just blurted out the secret that she was still hiding then dealt with the consequences. At least if she'd still lost Nikki, it would have been for a decent reason.

For what must have been the a hundredth time since she'd gotten up, she checked her phone. As usual, there was nothing from Nikki. A big sigh escaped her natural lips. She wished she could turn back time. All she wanted right now was to snuggle into Nikki, have her close and to be able to inhale her aroma that she'd become accustom too.

* * *

Monday had arrived far too quickly. Lorraine had dragged herself out of the comfort of her cosy bed; she wore a jumper of Nikki's that she'd left behind. It was the closest thing she was going to get to being in Nikki's arms for the moment. Then there was also the small detail that it smelt of Nikki's unique scent. It gave Lorraine some sense of security, made her feel a little better and allowed her to get some sleep. Although she'd slept more last night than she had since ending things with Nikki, getting through today was still going to be a struggle. Those countless nights of tossing and turning were swiftly catching up on the fragile blonde.

Lorraine had plastered her face in various contents that her make-up bag housed in attempt to hide the hideous dark bags which had become even more pronounced over night. Her hair lacked it's usual shine, she'd failed to care for it properly over the past week. She wore a figure hugging white blouse, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows showing off her sleek arms, paired with a knee length tartan skirt and black ankle heeled boots.

Today was going to drag, she couldn't be bothered if she was honest. During her paper work filled weekend, she'd finally come to some conclusions on the best way forward. Now she had to break them to Michael, with no one there to back her genius thoughts. The only one who had ever really been on her side was Nikki.

On arrival at the school, she hips swaying as she strutted into the entrance, her stomach churned as her blue eyes watched Michael swanning around the place with his girlfriend, Christine. Lorraine was no fan of Christine, she found her smug and cocky. It irritated her that she'd dumped Nikki after the ear bashing Michael had returned to her yet he continued to act unprofessional with her. She could still have been with Nikki, easily. They kept things professional - well most of the time, that first kiss was a minor detail that didn't matter.

"Michael." Lorraine said, her hand brushing her blonde curls out of her face, "I'm not too early am I?" she shot Christine a piercing glare knowing well she was disturbing her time with Michael.

"No, of course not." Michael replied as the two adults soon started to make their way to his office, leaving Christine on her own.

"Don't mind me then." she spat, "I guess I'll catch up with you later." she turned on the spot distain-fully, heading to her classroom.

* * *

"I'm closing the PRU. No arguments this time. It's closed." Lorraine declared, expecting Michael to go off on one.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Michael asked as he took a seat, beginning to flick through a binded folder full of paper.

"Yes but I'm serious this time Michael. It's just a waste of time and money. We've got to make every so much more efficient now. Do you want a school or not? I told you I was laying everything on the table during this cost cutting." Lorraine retorted.

Michael sighed rubbing his forehead which was already beginning to throb, "Fine. Does Nikki know?"

Ugh. Did he really have to bring Nikki up? It literally is impossible to get distracted from my thoughts about her. Lorraine's thoughts were buzzing, her heart sinking further and further down. "No. She's not in." deep down, Lorraine was really hoping Nikki would come back. She wanted to talk to her so desperately.

"Well let's hope she turns up today. I've still not had any contact from her about where she was for the majority of last week. She's seriously on thin ice. Lucky to still have a job now and even that's questionable." Michael said.

Lorraine glared at him, "Michael, you are not sacking her." she replied bluntly. If Michael did, she knew Nikki wouldn't come near.

"You're the one racking on about all these costs you need to make. So you've closed the PRU, all she is now is a deputy, and one that's not showing at that. Why are you still paying her? Let me guess, you probably know where she is and you're paying her wages because you and her aren't over." Michael snapped, infuriated by the blonde opposite him.

Lorraine slammed her fists down on the table, sizzling with anger, ready to blow, "I don't know where Nikki is and I'm not still paying her wages because I'm screwing her." she spat, tears crystalizing her sparkling blue orbs. She'd tried to sound confident but her tone was laced with waves as she struggled to hold herself together, "What would you know." that last sentence was barely audible, she made no eye contact with Michael before grabbing her bag and leaving as quickly as her stiletto heeled boots would allow.

Michael watched her go, raw with anger. Was her principles even about the school now? She was being unfair. Furiously he was tearing through page after page of some of the files that were situated on the oak table. All her ideas and cuts added to the aggression.

After a quarter of an hour, Sonya poked her head around the corner, "Sorry to disturb you but ain't you supposed to be in the hall seeing to those kids who are sitting them exams to tell their levels and that?"

Michael's head shot up, eyes pinned to the clock. How could it be 9am already. "I'm going." he quickly hurried to the hall to meet Tom and Christine.

* * *

It was now 1pm, the corridors of Waterloo Road were now derelict, peaceful-ness had regained in the school as the chaotic lunchtime spell had finally drawn to a close.

The two hour long exam had been conducted that morning, all examination papers collected and placed ready for marking in Michael's office having just been bought in by Sonya, Lorraine's bubbly sister and Michael's recently appointed PA.

Michael was sat in his black leather swivelling office chair attempting to crack on with some more paperwork, arms laid on the black painted wooden desk. All these cuts were really getting to him. It was getting to the stage where it was going to be virtually impossible to even run a school.

"Can't wait for these kids to start." Sonya grinned, wobbling around a little in her precarious heals, "It's gonna be mint having such polite, well mannered students in the mix. Perhaps they'll even teach our lot how to be proper ladies and gents." she added a cheeky wink on the end.

Michael diverted his eyes onto the women in front of him, "What?" he questioned, having no idea what Sonya was racking on about.

"Well they're all from private schools and I thought that they would good mannered and that." Sonya picked up a list, clutching it with her hands. The piece of paper contained a list of names and then schools the students had travelled from.

Michael's eyes widened. What hadn't Lorraine informed him now. Snatching the paper off Sonya he quickly scanned it, "Where's Lorraine?"

Sonya shrugged, "I dunno, she's in the school somewhere..."

"Tell her to meet me in the hall in ten minutes." Michael rose from his set, straightening his tailored jacket before tearing down to the hall, armed with the crucial piece of paper.

Lorraine was less than impressed about Michael wanting yet another word with her. Lacking enthusiasm she strolled into the hall, her gorgeous curls flowing down her back, concentration filled on the email she was typing out on her phone. "What do you want now?"

Michael's prickling glare was open the benefactress, in his chubby hands, he held the paper up.

A thick sigh escaped Lorraine's lipsticked lips as she placed her phone in her bag. She simply shrugged preparing herself for another show down.

"When did you plan to tell me?" Michael questioned, standing to his feet, "When all these kids were walking in to the school? The original Waterloo Road kids not in site? When the money was becoming more stable as you rip these kids parents off?" he was struggling to retain his anger.

"It's a fee paying school or no school." Lorraine spat placing a slender hand on her hip.

"I'd rather it be no school." Michael snapped, "It all adds together now. You closed the PRU as you knew these posh parents would run a mile if they knew there was a referral unit."

Lorraine rubbed her temple of her head with her other hand, it was throbbing from the events of today, "So you don't like it. Well what are you gonna do about it?" her feisty character was coming out now, he was fed up of taking all the brunt of Michael. She was in charge.

Michael slammed the piece of paper on the plastic coated desk. He looked at Lorraine disgusted, as if she was nothing but a pile of filth, "What can I do? I'm faced with some heartless woman who's turned her back on all of our prospects. She doesn't care about the kids, only about all the money she can get. Maybe if she didn't own such a big penthouse overlooking the harbour, wardrobes full of fancy designer labels and an expensive car, she could fund the school a darn lot better. Perhaps if you stopped living the life of luxury, you'd work out what this school actually means to some people."

Lorraine's eyes were glossed with scorn, she was infuriated, "Answer my question. What are you gonna do about it?" her tone was laced with hard anger.

"The only thing I can do." Michael replied, choking as his breath got caught in his throat; he'd lost the battle.

"Tell me." Lorraine's voice was painted with bitterness.

"I resign." Michael announced, his voice weak. Lorraine Donnegan had defeated him.

Lorraine nodded, contemplating her reply, "And I except your resignation."

Michael turned and headed for the door. This was it. His glittering dream Lorraine had made reality was over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I think we've all gathered by now that I'm a hopeless updater.**_

_**I also apologise for the rubbish ness of this update and the ending. I've been struggling to sort my ideas out and have merged two ideas together, not totally sure it's worked too well though!**_

* * *

Late nights and early mornings were not a good mix. Lorraine, who was severely lacking from sleep, was once again dragging herself into the school far earlier than she usually would also failing to notice the envelope secured under the windscreen wiper of her Ferrari.

Since accepting Michael's resignation ten days or so ago, it had resulted in her taking over the majority of Michael's duties temporarily whilst she searched for a new head. She wasn't interested in introducing someone new, that would take too much time and involve splashing out on valuable cash; she wanted someone who shared her views and that she could already work along side of without many difficulties. Nikki was the woman she intended to appoint the role. But first she needed Nikki to return.

Between herself and Tom, they were covering Michael's job. Lorraine was dealing with the paperwork side of things and virtually everything else except when it came to interaction with misbehaving pupils; that was Tom's department, as was any parents that came in demanding meetings with the head regarding their offspring, although Lorraine always made herself present.

All the stress and pressure Lorraine had forced herself under wasn't doing her any favours. Headaches were becoming an usual occurrence along side the sickness which was refusing to lift. This was not what she needed right now, considering her condition which still remained a secret to everyone except herself.

She was beginning to question herself how Michael kept on top of the ever growing pile of paperwork. Playing head teacher was something she'd never wished to attempt. Now having no choice, it was a lot harder than she'd anticipated.

* * *

Nikki and Lexy had been spending a lot of time together. They'd spend most nights at Lexy's flat and generally enjoyed each others company. Lexy had become protective of Nikki after seeing how vulnerable she'd been; she was starting to teach Nikki how to cope with her flashbacks come panic attacks better and stopping her feeling the urge to harm.

Normally, Nikki would have kicked up at anyone invading her personal space however it was different with Lexy; Lexy respected her. It was pretty obvious for the two women that they were in a relationship however they were yet to become very intimate. Nikki liked that, she didn't feel forced by Lexy to do anything and Lexy was prepared to wait as long as it took.

Last night they'd travelled from Manchester back up to Glasgow and had spent the night at Nikki's flat. With Lexy having a week off, it gave Nikki the opportunity to return to Greenock and to hand in her resignation at the school as well as to collect more vital possessions from her flat. She figured she probably didn't even have a job anymore, but resigning would save everyone a lot of hassle.

* * *

"I'll see you later." Nikki planted a delicate cheek on Lexy's silky chin.

Lexy nodded, "You will." she smiled tucking a stray lock of Nikki's chestnut coloured hair behind her ear, watching as it ebbed at her chin.

"I don't plan to be long, just need to collect some things and tell Michael I quit." Nikki said, standing back up straight. She was stressing about stepping foot in the school again; she knew it was likely Lorraine would be there and she really didn't wish to face her.

Lexy pulled herself to her feet, placing her half drunk cup of lukewarm coffee on the pine table before heading over to Nikki, her luscious hair loose and tangled from her sleep and her curvy figure hidden under her loose pyjamas, "Take care." she whispered savouring the passionate kiss they had just shared.

"I will." Nikki replied before grabbing her car keys off the side and departing.

* * *

Lorraine emerged out of her expensive sports car clutching her handbag and car keys, the brutal breeze causing her to stumble in her stilettos. Slamming her door shut, she locked her vehicle, turning to head towards school before the brown envelope that had somehow stayed attached to her windscreen wiper captured her attention.

She cursed under her breath as she suddenly thought it was a ticket of some description for a motoring offence. Sliding one of her perfectly manicured fingers under the corner of the sealed envelope, she opened it. It wasn't a ticket; it was something totally different. A spiteful note related to Nox Pharmaceuticals, the company in the local community she was funding.

A deep sigh escaped her lip glossed lips. This was all she needed, a hate campaign had evolved around her. Shoving the note in her bag, she walked across the hard surface off the playground, entering her school.

Her hips swayed in a rhythmic motion as her heels made loud clatters as they contacted with the corridor floors; a sound that Lorraine was finding even more annoying today. She was tired and short tempered.

Glancing up at the walls, she frowned seeing them plastered with yet more hate revolving around her and her involvement with Nox. Diverting her eyes to further down the corridors, she scanned for the culprit. Squinting she saw the figure of a girl pinning another poster to the wall. Hurrying down the corridor, she recognised who it was, "Lula!"

Lula spun round, her eyes widening as they shot a piercing glare at the blonde benefactress.

"So it's you that's started this petty hate campaign, posting spiteful threatening notes on my car window, decorating the school walls with pointless posters." Lorraine spat.

"It's not pointless!" Lula protested, "Nox makes animals suffer and are cruel to them."

"Nox are not." Lorraine was just as stubborn as Lula with her beliefs and was not in the mood for this today, "They are helping to find loads of vaccinations and cures to some of the worlds biggest killing diseases. Their work is very much needed."

"Nox should be closed down and the people working there should go to hell." Lula shouted, "How can you put money into such a gruelling business?!"

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead." Lorraine retorted, "Now get them posters off the walls and keep out of trouble until I think of an appropriate punishment. And believe me, it's gonna be severe." the blonde warned before continuing on her way, infuriated by the events she'd just participated in, her blood sizzling with anger.

Reluctantly Lula removed all the posters she'd spent ages putting up, her eyes were wide, full to the brim with hate and fury. She had to do something and it was Lorraine Donnegan she needed to target.

"Lorraine you should be encouraging people's beliefs." Christine smugly smirked.

"There's encouraging beliefs and knocking down on trouble makers." Lorraine snapped through gritted teeth.

"I would have thought someone of your ability would be able to cope with Lula. After all you're playing the role of acting head teacher." Christine knew exactly what buttons to push and how to make Lorraine fizzle.

Lorraine retained herself, it was testing her as she continued to keep her cool, "I'm not a head teacher, I'm a business woman."

* * *

Lorraine allowed the leather material of her cream office chair to absorb her, support her aching body. She throbbed in places she hadn't even realised existed. It was a wonder how she was awake; it was a struggle to keep her dazzling blue eyes opened, her eye lids constantly trying to flutter shut.

Sieving through the mountain of Monday mornings post was boring her, she couldn't seem to stay focused. What with Lula's protest, her own personal problems, the stress of work and now Christine causing problems, it was all getting too much.

Nikki had just arrived at Waterloo Road, driving through the entrance gates and parking her black Mitsubishi pick up truck aimlessly in a park. Stepping out of her vehicle, she glanced at the school, her nerves were beginning to overwhelm her, especially after seeing Lorraine's Ferrari parked up.

Elongating her legs, Nikki began to stroll across the playground, heading for the main entrance. Her black skinny jeans were matched with a burgundy coloured top with a black leather jacket over the top. As usual, her brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears. True Nikki Boston style, her slender hands were perched in the pockets of her jeans as she headed to Michael's office.

Glancing through the window, she was slightly relieved to see that Lorraine wasn't in there. Or at least that's what she thought. She could hear movement behind the closed door so figured Michael must be in there. She briskly knocked on the door before pushing down on the metal handle, allowing herself in.

In the corner, hidden round the back off the metallic black filing cabinet was a vulnerable Lorraine. Lorraine was huddled over in the corner, doubled over in pain. Sharp pains were shooting through her stomach that wasn't so noticeably flat anymore.

Lorraine swiftly pulled herself together upon Nikki's arrival, forcing herself to her feet even though her legs felt like jelly. Despite her best efforts she was struggling Ignore the stabbing pain that dabbed at her stomach. "Nikki?" she whispered, wondering if her eyes were telling her the truth.

Nikki was muttering under her breath at the fact she'd bumped into Lorraine, "Um...where's Michael?" emotion lacked in her voice.

"You won't find him here, he resigned." Lorraine's tone was thick, "But I'm glad to see you've come back..."

Nikki turned away slightly at Lorraine's last comment, frowning, desperately trying to ignore it, "Well who's in charge?"

"Bit of a joint effort between myself and Tom, I need to find someone who see's things the same as me and I only had one person in mind." Lorraine's eyes were full of hope as they twinkled a delicate shade of crystal blue.

"Well I've only come to hand in my resignation and collect my things." There's was a subtle hint of bitterness to Nikki's northern accent.

"What? Nikki no." Lorraine didn't want to except her resignation, she refused, "I want you as the head teacher of Waterloo Road." she just blurted it out, waiting to see Nikki's reaction.

Nikki's face went through a series of expressions, "Lorraine I'm leaving; end of."

"No." Lorraine pleaded clasping hold of Nikki's hand. A rich tingling sensation flung through the pair; they still had something, "Nikki I love you. I've lost count of the amount nights I've cried myself to sleep because you've not been there."

Nikki frowned, twisting her head away a little. She didn't want to hear what she was being told, "I don't understand. It's you that ended it with me so why are you saying that?"

"I made a mistake. It was a spur of the moment. My mind was all over the place..." Lorraine started.

"That morning you were so snappy, you made me feel like I'd done something wrong." Nikki's tone wasn't so calm now; she was getting aggravated.

"I screwed up Nikki. I've been trying to deal with everything myself, pushing everyone else out. You know I'm useless at dealing with emotions." She ran a hand through her blonde curls, staying calm was becoming near impossible, "I can explain."

"Well go on then." Nikki snapped.

"I'm pregnant." Lorraine confided in Nikki, it was barely audible though. Tears were threatening to fall to down her face, the colour was draining too as an agonizing pain tore through her causing her to nearly loose her footing.

Nikki's eyes widened, "You had an affair?"

"No, I'm 11 weeks." Lorraine sobbed, she'd been pregnant before he got with Nikki, "I found out when I was with you, I didn't know what to do." she badly wanted holding, to feel safe.

Nikki physically couldn't string a sentence together, she was speechless. She had Lexy but Lorraine needed her.

Lorraine winced, clutching her slightly swollen stomach. With Nikki saying nothing, she couldn't cope. She departed the room as fast as her toned legs would carry her whilst Nikki remained in a daze.

Nikki snapped out of her trance and went rushing off after Lorraine. They really needed to talk.

Lula had been busy sabotaging things, since Lorraine wasn't listening to her, she had to take drastic action. She'd started a fire by the canteen knowing well that Lorraine was up in the office (well should have been) and would be trapped. She didn't care about the consequences for anyone else.

Maggie had been changing the gas supply over in the kitchens that morning and had failed to properly connect the pipes resulting in gas flooding throughout the building.

Lula had been hiding out, she had other ideas for Lorraine after suspecting that Lorraine would come down from the offices. In her hands she clutched a bottle of sulphuric acid.

Nikki had promptly caught up with Lorraine, calling after her.

Spotting Lula, she threw some of the contents from the hazardous chemical, aiming to cover Lorraine, except that didn't happen. Lorraine had bee moving too quickly and it had landed on Nikki coating her right side from her waist down to her knee.

The gas had finally collided with the smoky air and on the collision. BANG! An explosion had occurred. Windows being blown as along with bricks and pieces of woods. It had been right where Lorraine was. The blonde benefactress lay among the heaps of rubble at the centre of the blaze.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for taking so long to update and for the pure rubbish-ness of this. Thank you to all have read and left reviews. I'm not happy with this but I dunno what else to do, I have a few more ideas so hopefully it'll get better.**_

_**Also I have changed it from the sulphuric acid going over Nikki's leg to going over her arm. Just clearing up that confusion.**_

* * *

Loud shrieks from Nikki penetrated through the school, echoing around the enclosed area that she'd found herself and Lorraine trapped in. The acid was burning away at her skin, frying and sizzling it; the pain immense. She knew that she should remove both her jacket and top instantly, relief the hazardous chemical from her skin but she daren't. They acted as a barrier to the rest of her body, defending her against the roaring blaze that had broke out.

Despite their rocky relationship, Nikki still cared deeply for the benefactress. She did love her but was terrified to put her heart back on the line; she'd done that countless times in previous relationships, only to find it wasn't herself they wanted. Suffering with the emotions and heartache had been severe last time; she'd forced herself to promise she wouldn't do it again. Going through that again wasn't an option.

A thick cloud of black smoke was forming above Nikki, lowering dangerously by the second, realising smeltering heat and fumes. Nikki knew she had to act quickly if Lorraine was to survive. Getting onto her knees; the air was clearer the lower she got; she began crawling towards the lifeless blonde.

She removed all the debrey and rubble that covered Lorraine away until finally she was free. A pool of blood surrounded the blonde; Nikki's heart instantly dropped, she wasn't stupid. It was highly likely that Lorraine was suffering a miscarriage. That amount of blood had not come out of any deep cut, she couldn't even see any visible marks, only to her forehead where she had knocked her head whilst falling.

Nikki was attempting and failing to block out the excruciating pain on her arm the sulphuric acid was causing. She was beginning to choke on the dense smoke, struggling for breath. She couldn't see much ahead, she was just going to have to take a guess in hope for bid for freedom.

Scooping the younger blonde into her arms, wincing at the pressure being placed on her scolded arm, despite how light Lorraine was, she virtually ran through the dense clouds of black smoke that had consumed the corridor and most likely all the school they could reach. Thankfully she saw day light pouring through a fairly big gap in the wall, caused by the explosion. It was big enough to allow her to squeeze through with Lorraine, emerging out of harms way.

It was chaos outside, kids running in every direction, screaming and shouts. Sirens from ambulances. Tom had taken control, attempting to create some order into the bedlam. Michael had turned up too, he had plans for the school, to stop Lorraine's fee paying idea ruining the community.

The smoke had absorbed straight down to Nikki's lungs, attacking her vital organs, causing her lack of breath as she coughed and spluttered. Shrugging her jacket off her shoulders, she daren't look at her blistered arm. She knew it was a hell of a lot worse now than it would have been if she'd removed the garments of clothing that were covered in the chemical. She still refused to remove her shirt, not wishing to reveal the full extent of damage to her arm, nor liking the idea of being seen in just her bra on the top half.

She laid Lorraine on the concrete, manoeuvring her into the recovery position before checking for a pulse, "Come on Lorraine, stay with me." she whispered quietly, among the muffled coughs.

Paramedics had rushed over, dragging Nikki away from the lifeless blonde. Tears laced her blue orbs, not helping her calm her erratic breathing one bit. She was ushered into one of the nearby ambulances, closed away from the un-orderly scene outside.

"Deep breaths Nikki." Nikki heard the paramedic say that yet it didn't compute, her thoughts focused on Lorraine and whether she was going to be okay. She was starting to co-operate. She had no energy left to disagree. Her body felt numb, she really needed Lorraine to be alright. Her shirt was removed, tears prickled her eyes again as the paramedic did her possible best for her badly burnt arm.

* * *

"Can we call anyone for you Miss Boston?" A nurse asked Nikki who was laid in a hospital bed, arm dressed with a white antiseptic bandage. She was away with it, emotionless. She needed to know about Lorraine.

"There's a Lexy that keeps phoning your phone...should I let her know you're in here?"

A simple nod was all she got in return, "Any news on Lorraine Donnegan?" she croaked, craving a drink to sooth her dry and irritated throat.

"I can't tell you anything, that's patient confidentiality."

"Oh for god sake!" Nikki hissed, "I'm her ex, she's been trying to get hold of me for days. She wants me back. I was the one who bought her out. Perhaps I hold some information that could be vital to you. I know why she's bleeding, a cause that you've been unable to distinguish yet." she snapped, a perfectly formed tear surfacing on her cheek.

"Calm down, getting in a state is not what you need right now."

"I just want to know how her and her baby are." Nikki whispered, tilting her head so she looked the other way.

"We weren't aware she was pregnant...and she remains in a coma, they're still stabilizing her."

Nikki nodded, she knew there was no way they'd let her see her yet.

* * *

A machine controlled Lorraine's breathing for her, tubes and wires attached in a maze, all playing an important role to keeping her stable. She was laid on her back, now dressed in a hospital gown - no match compared to her usual expensive designer dresses. Plain off white, once probably white but now tinged with a dull grey, tucked in by her waist, covering her hips down. Her long blonde locks were sprawled out over the pillow her head rested on.

Nikki hadn't been the only one who had sustained a burn, Lorraine had too. Although the blondes had been caused by the fire, not sulphuric acid. A horrible burn covered one side of Lorraine's neck, all the way down to part of her breast; much delicate-r skin than Nikki's arm, resulting in skin graphs being a lot harder to perform if Lorraine wished.

* * *

Lexy had arrived and had been directed to Nikki's room. She clutched a bag of clothes and toiletries, all essentials that Nikki may need since she wasn't really sure what had happened to Nikki or what injuries she'd suffered.

"Nikki..." Lexy spoke softly, voice full of care and concern. She reached Nikki's bedside, placing the bags on the floor, she clasped her slender fingers around her girlfriends good hand, "What happened?"

"Someone's got a hate campaign going against Lorraine, I was following her as he ran off but it was me who ended up covered in in the sulphuric acid. There was an explosion. Lorraine was trapped, I rescued her." Nikki mumbled, it had all been a bit of a blur, they were the key facts she could remember.

Lexy frowned, she knew Lorraine was Nikki's ex, "I don't understand...why help her after she hurt you?"

"I'm hard lines gonna leave her to die am I." Nikki snapped, perhaps a little harsher than intended or even a little protective of Lorraine. The fact that Lorraine had told her that she loved her was making Nikki question who she wanted to be with. Deep down she loved Lorraine a lot and now she was beginning to understand Lorraine suddenly ending it with her.

Lexy nodded, "You do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do." Nikki replied truthfully. She wasn't going to throw things away with Lexy until she'd had chance to speak to Lorraine at least.

Lexy leant forward, planting a kiss on her dry, crusty lips before allowing Nikki to snuggle into her embrace. She delicately rested her chin on Nikki's chestnut coloured hair, expecting to be able to inhale Nikki's unique yet heavenly scent but instead all she could smell was an awful smoky smell that had replaced and consumed her sweet scent.

"What happens now?" Lexy whispered.

"I have to have a skin graph tomorrow." Nikki sighed, pulling away slightly to look at Lexy.

"I'm staying with you here, you need the support." Lexy whispered rubbing the other woman's back in a gentle circular motion. She could see the fear, it was clear in her eyes.

"Thank you." Nikki whispered, "Have you got any water?"

Lexy nodded reaching into her handbag and clasping hold of a bottle of water, opening it she passed it to Nikki.

Nikki sipped at the cool liquid, allowing it to sooth her throat, refreshing as she swallowed.

"Is there anything you want?"

"A shower, all I can smell is smoke but they won't let me because of this." Nikki gestured to her bandaged, throbbing arm.

"I can understand why you don't want to let anyone help you." Lexy knew how self conscious Nikki was, "But I'm a qualified doctor, so how about you let me help you?"

Nikki shook her head, her confidence and such low self esteem holding her back.

"You're gonna have to let someone help you as you're gonna be stuck with your arm like that for a while. Come on Nik, I'm your girlfriend, surely the option I'm offering is better than what they were." Lexy replied.

After some convincing, Nikki agreed to let Lexy help her.

* * *

The follow morning, Nikki had, had her skin graph and was just starting to come round from the anaesthetic. Lexy was by her side, studying her girlfriend. She knew the next few weeks were going to test their relationship as Nikki recovered from the substantial burns to her arm.

Nikki's eyelids fluttered open for a split second before instantly snapping shut, the streaming lights in the hospital too bright for her. Adjusting her eyes to the surrounding lights, she managed to keep them open, glancing round at Lexy. She had a few wires attached up to her, monitoring her through her recovery. Nikki couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this rough and groggy, it was like having a severe headache except a hundred times worse. She never had reacted well with anaesthetic. Her arm throbbed, this was something she was going to have to learn to deal with for some time to go.

"How you feeling?" The twang of Lexy's strong Australian accents causing Nikki to tilt her head to the side, dazzling blue eyes twinkling at her.

"I've been better." Nikki groaned, "Just feel all groggy and eughh."

"It's normal." Lexy entwined her hand with Nikki's, "You'll be alright, I'm gonna help you and look after you at home."

"I don't want you to make a fuss, I'm perfectly fine." Nikki insisted, hating anyone making a fuss of her.

"I'll get in touch with work, take some time off." Lexy said; she wasn't taking no for an answer.

There was no change in Lorraine today; she was no better, nor no worse. A steady beep was the only sound disturbing the peaceful-ness that flowed throughout her room. A coma consumed her, protecting her vulnerable body.

Nikki really wanted to see Lorraine but knew she wouldn't anytime soon; Lexy would never let her.

Michael had already stepped in, arranging for the school to be repaired. He had big ideas for the school. Despite Lorraine thinking that he had backed down, admitting defeat, she was far from right. Michael had a come back and was determined to win.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been attempting to write this for like ages but I kept getting distracted. I planned to finish it last night but it didn't happen. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. I have another hectic week this week so updates will be scarce as I have another fic I need to update first.**_

_**I have two options, would you prefer to see the school go private as the Lorraine Donnegan Institute of Excellence or my other idea which I'm not gonna tell you but the school stays funded by Lorraine as benefactress?**_

_**Also I don't have anything against Scotland, I love it up there but it's always rained and been cold when I've gone. You'll see why I've put that later on. So no offence is meant!**_

* * *

The following day, Nikki was discharged from the hospital and returned home to her house with Lexy. She'd left the hospital without seeing Lorraine; all she knew was the blonde was making no real improvement, but her condition wasn't decreasing either. Guilt consumed Nikki, she felt dreadful for not creating some excuse to Lexy so she could have spent some time with Lorraine, no matter how short.

Lexy owned a feisty temperament, protective of the one she loved and quite over powering to Nikki who was currently unstable in many aspects. A lot of her emotions and thoughts ended up bottled, rarely did she allow anyone in to know her weakness', fears, worries - similar to what Nikki experienced until she cracked. The Australian often pondered whether she was about to loose Nikki, so soon after she'd confided many things to her. She wasn't stupid, it was obvious when the older woman was thinking about Lorraine. Lexy knew something had been said at the school that related to the way the brunette acted; defensive at any remarks she made.

Nikki spent her days cooped up inside with Lexy, the duration of which she would be miles away, consumed by her powerful thoughts, mainly about Lorraine. 'Nikki, I still love you. I've lost count of the amount of nights I've cried myself to sleep because you've not been there.' That sentence was on a constant replay, intense, she could still hear the same amount of sorrow, regret that lathered her gorgeous cockney tone perfectly, just like the first time.

Despite how much burden Lorraine triggered Nikki, the northern brunette was well aware of the part she operated in, mirroring the same amount of distress and damage to the benefactress, inflicted by her lack of returning calls and texts. Selfishness in some respects; she had ignored all contact Lorraine had forged because she was suffering from heartache and loss of the one she loved.

She could still picture the scene where Lorraine had plucked up huge amounts of courage and confidence desirable to confess her pregnancy and her reasons. Once again, Nikki knew the actions following on her behalf probably didn't help the situation; she'd instantly jumped to conclusions, judged. And she understood better than anyone what it was like to be judged; all if probably achieved was making Lorraine feel more vulnerable. Running a hand through her sleek bob, she cursed herself for not apologizing as soon as Lorraine expressed the truth in more depth; standing there speechless hard lines helped. Perhaps if she'd spoke, Lorraine would have relaxed and not run off. Them neither of them would be in the positions they were in now, or there would have been a less likely chance. She wouldn't have her severely burned arm which was now in the process or being returned to normal and the blonde wouldn't be in a coma, lifeless, fighting for survival.

Her sparkling blue eyes crystalized with millions of minute tears, her thoughts upsetting as she blamed herself for virtually everything. Fiercely, she wiped away the few stray teardrops that dripped from her eyes regardless of her best efforts to stop them. She breath deeply, inhaling sharp breaths to calm herself down, not wanting Lexy to come through and see her in such a state. She didn't want to explain why she was sobbing; she physically couldn't. Not to Lexy.

Lexy walked through into the modern décored lounge, two cups of roasting hot tea in her hands. Safely placing them on the table, she rotated round after her delicate ears witnessed muffled cries. "Nik?" her voice laced with care and softness as she sat down next to who she guessed was her girlfriend despite the fact they'd yet to do anything very intimate.

Nikki turned her head away, firmly holding the velvet like cream pillow to her mouth, containing the noise of her sniffs and sobs.

She rested her slender hand on Nikki's thigh; she'd learnt by now not to push the other female. If she was honest, she suspected it was to do with Lorraine, hence Nikki refusing to say anything.

Nikki eventually twisted her body, manoeuvring so she laid in Lexy's gentle touch, head resting on the flawless Australian's stomach, arms around her and resting on her own stomach.

Silence filled the air, it wasn't really awkward though. Lexy was another person, just like Lorraine, who Nikki could happily sit in the dead silence with, enjoying each others company.

Lexy tenderly wiped away the final few stray tears that drifted down Nikki's unblemished cheeks. "Shhh." she soothed as she leant down, planting a graceful kiss on her lovers fore head.

Nikki's twinkling eyes diverted from staring at the boring white ceiling, to Lexy. She squeezed the younger woman's hand. She was thankful for Lexy's patience and appreciated it greatly. It meant a lot not to be on her own right now.

* * *

Three weeks passed, Nikki didn't have to worry about work since it was the summer holidays. She still had another three weeks off before she would return back to the school, that's if the school was even re built by then, she hadn't been near the school since the ambulance whisked her away, after Lorraine refused to accept her resignation.

Lexy floated between Glasgow and Manchester although she was searching for a job in Glasgow so she could move up there to be with Nikki all the time.

Nikki still hadn't visited Lorraine because every time she went to, Lexy was usually there and since she couldn't drive, it was difficult and she daren't lie to Lexy; it was too much of a risk, she was bound to find out.

Everyday Nikki phoned the hospital whilst she was alone, just to find out how Lorraine was. There still wasn't much progress with her, she was still securely consumed in her coma.

Staring at the same bleak walls all day, every day was tedious, Nikki wasn't a person who enjoyed sitting at home; daytime TV turned her head to mush. She was generally an active woman who needed to keep herself occupied otherwise she was bored.

Summer had arrived in Greenock; glorious beams of sunshine blazing over the small Glasgow town, creating a tropical like sensation considering there was barely any wind, only a light one blowing at the harbour but that was more of the average off-shore breeze, and the muggy climate that had consumed the atmosphere. It was a pleasant welcome transformation from the usually drizzly and cool climate that Scotland had a famous reputation for.

Leaning against the silver coloured metal rails, glistening as they reflected in the direct contact from the sun rays, protecting anyone from falling off the dangerously high edge, over looking the unique yet stunning view of Greenock harbour, Nikki admired the landscape in front of her. The bitter coldness of the metallic bars was refreshing against the bare flesh of her pale skin, intervening the humidity.

Her thick chestnut-coloured hair was neatly tucked behind her ears, laced with an attractive gloss due to the sunlight. Skinny jeans matched with a tight fitting burgundy coloured strappy top was an unusual casual look for Nikki, much different to her average choice of clothing for work; one arm still dressed with an antiseptic dressing, protecting the healing skin. Her dark sunglasses toned down the dazzling brightness of the millions of tiny grains of golden sand shimmering away in the many rays penetrating around. Gentle ripples of crystal clear, glittering to some extent, waves crashing against the shore could be heard; watching the sea water was peaceful to Nikki, absorbing away her agonizing thoughts for split seconds.

Snapping out of her trance of heart aching feelings, Nikki tucked her hands into her black skinny jeans pockets and started to walk, the salty air clearing her lungs with every breath she inhaled. It had been ages, technically only a few weeks but that seemed like an eternity to the lively ex army female, since she'd been out properly; being able to stretch her lanky legs suitably. She savoured every minute second she was out, relishing the clean air tinted with emissions and toxins from vehicles.

Unaware of where her legs were carrying her, Nikki had been captured in another daze, barely concentrating on her surroundings; the thing that returned her back to reality was when she twigged something happening at the school. She hadn't even noticed the path she'd chosen to walk, navigating through the complex backstreets of Greenock. Observing the school, she noticed repairs were already progressing. Confusion lined the features of her face; she hadn't phoned the hospital yet today but she was sure even if Lorraine had emerged from her coma, the last thing she would have done was committed herself to organising the part re build of Waterloo Road.

Studying the movements surrounding the school building, she attempted to make sense of the jumble of thoughts. She screwed her blue eyes slightly, looking as far but clearly as she possibly could, making the most of her eye sight. She could assemble the outline of a figure, male. It was familiar, racking her brains he was determined to put a name to the recognizable body. Michael. Definitely Michael. What was he doing there? He was nothing to do with the school.

This was something she wasn't willing to drop, she needed answers. Anger bubbled away in Nikki at the though that Michael was going behind Lorraine's back whilst she laid their helplessly fighting for her life. She didn't trust him one bit, she knew he was sly. She focused even more, determined the seek out the answers she requested.

Pushing away any distractions, Nikki confidently, well as confidently as she could muster, strolled into the school, boots clicking effortlessly against the concrete surface as she approached Michael. "Michael." her voice was professional, stamped with authority. Lorraine had appointed her as head hadn't she? Even if she hadn't accepted it officially yet.

Michael spun round, a frown forming at Nikki's presence, "Err...Nikki."

Nikki stood on the spot, briefly looking down before back up at the male adjacent to her, "Right, I think we've established who's here..." she remarked sarcastically, "Now you can tell me what's going on..."

Michael simply shrugged, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"I think you find you do. What the hells all this for starters?" she gestured to the scaffolding covering the school, "Last I checked, Lorraine was still in a coma! She appointed me as her head teacher before the accident..." she trailed off, the incident clear as anything in her mind, "She wouldn't appreciate you snooping around the place."

"The schools no longer Lorraine's." Michael smugly announced, "The council have taken it over, she agreed. Didn't she tell you?"

Nikki frowned, crease lines forming on her forehead, pure confusion, "What?"

Michael reached into his jacket pocket, revealing a folded piece of paper stating everything about the council taking over, signed by Lorraine Donnegan.

Nikki scanned over the paper, she couldn't believe it, nothing make sense. Her eyes were drawn to Lorraine's signature, it looked...odd to say the least. Lorraine had neat, beautiful, swirly handwriting, distinctive. Not like this. She sieved through the mass of words and sentences until she found the date. "You really are something else aren't you!" she hissed spitefully, "You've forged her signature, she was in hospital unconscious on that date. She's gonna love this."

"By the time she knows everything will be sorted, there will be nothing she can do." Michael snatched the piece of paper back, "Now if you don't mind, the gates over there and I'd appreciate it if you left. I won't be seeing you again, unless you're applying for a job?"

Nikki scoffed, "You won't get away with this Michael. I'll make sure of it." she promised before elongating her limbs and heading out the school entrance, she was infuriated, raging with anger, sizzling enough to explode.

* * *

Nikki got a taxi to the hospital, she needed to see Lorraine despite how hard it was going to be. Lexy was in Manchester; there was the option of going home but then she'd only end up thinking and likely drinking, neither ideal. Speaking to doctors on the phone was okay but she wanted to speak to someone face to face in hope she'd find out more details about Lorraine's condition. The brunette was more than aware of the fact she needed to act on what Michael had obliged but first Lorraine needed alerting and that was impossible until she regained consciousness.

Tracking Lorraine down hadn't been the easiest task, nor had navigating herself through the rabbit warren of corridors. The hospital bought back many memories; she hated hospitals, all hospitals. She'd spent too much time in them over the years. Pushing away any hints of flashbacks, she motivated herself. The last thing she wanted to do was fall back into a delusion.

She'd traced the ward that housed Lorraine, it had taken a little longer than anticipated. The tall brunette walked up to the reception, "I've come to see Lorraine Donnegan."

"Are you family?" The receptionist questioned in a cold unfriendly tone, obviously not wishing to be there.

"No, I'm a close friend." Nikki replied.

"Well her sister says that she's the only one to visit."

"I was bought in with her just over 3 weeks ago." Nikki hissed, her mood could be as foul as the receptionists, "We go back a long way. And I know Sonya too, her sister. She wouldn't bother about me visiting Lorraine! I ring up daily about her."

After a few more minutes of throwing snide remarks and bitter commemts backwards and forth, Nikki was guided to Lorraine's room.

Out of nowhere, unexplainable nerves occupied Nikki's body, all her confidence vanishing into thin air. 'Get a grip, Nikki.' Nikki muttered under her breath, audible to no one except herself. She clasped her hand around the icy metal door handle. It instantly soothed her clammy palm. Pressing down on it, she allowed herself to enter the room.

The sight had been far worse than Nikki had expected, she gasped, missing a few vital breaths, slowly beginning to choke as she regained her erratic breathing.

Pipes and wires created a complicated maze around the blonde, a steady but annoying beep disturbed the silence as it monitored her. Her face was drained from any colour, ghostly white, a machine controlling her breathing. Her usual, perfectly curled golden locks created oceans of beautiful silk like waves, falling gorgeously over her shoulders, shimmering away as her warming smile danced around her face; now they were virtually dead straight, lacking any shine, or the usual blonde tone, they were more dark, riddled with grease, scraped back.

Nikki manoevered herself so she was sat on the plastic chair provided by the side of the bed. Nervously, she rested her hand on top of Lorraine's. Guilt overwhelmed Nikki, tears icing her delicate blue orbs, quickly forming streams of perfect tears that she was unable to stop from cascading down her cheeks in lines, river like.

"I'm so sorry." Nikki barely whispered, muffled with sobs and snuffles. She blamed herself for Lorraine's current state, whether it had been her fault or not. Lula played a major role in it too.

Nikki stayed for ages, bawling her eyes out. She loved Lorraine, she really did. But she loved Lexy too. They'd both hurten each other as badly. Lorraine confided in Nikki, that must have meant something? But she figured that trust was probably lost now due to her carelessness from standing there silently, struggling to string a sentence together.

Her vision had blurred very quickly after she'd entered the room, she hadn't had chance to really examine with her eyes the state of Lorraine properly before she tears over took. Only now that her sobs had subsided was she able to focus her eyes on Lorraine, the lifeless body in front of her. For the first time she noticed Lorraine's scar, her eyes instantly drawn to the flesh that should have been delicate, beautiful but instead was replaced with a horrific burn. She was sure it was a serious burn, caused from the fire, that was from her knowledge from the army.

More tears began to pour out of her already puffy eyes, Lorraine was going to be mortified when she saw that, absolutely mortified. Her appearance was everything to her, seeing that would lower her self esteem, make her close up to anyone more, she'd be ashamed to allow anyone to see her. Nikki wasn't sure how far down her body it went as the rest of it was covered by the awful hospital gown.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again I apologise for taking so long to update. I've been so busy and then with this out burst of hot weather, it's been hard for me to sit and concentrate for a long spell of time, hence why this update is so generally crap. Anyway enjoy, will probably be like a week or more before I update this again as I have other fics to update. But in two weeks, schools out for the summer so I should be able to spend time writing more. X_**

* * *

Five weeks, five whole weeks. That's how long Lorraine had been imprisoned in her coma, dead to the world. Over the past two weeks, Nikki's visits had become more regular, she came to check on the blonde whenever she found an appropriate moment.

The lanky brunette was sat on the chair situated at the side of the bed, hands weaved through the network of wires and tubes to access one of Lorraine's hands. She clasped her own slender ands around Lorraine's, this was as good as contact got. Her soft northern accent filled the room, creating a thin bubble around the pair. Nikki wasn't overly sure if Lorraine could even hear her but it was worth a shot; she'd heard that talking could transport people back to the living world, even if it did feel odd and as if she was communicating with just herself.

"You're worrying people now, don't you think it's time to wake up?" Delicate tears were pooling in Nikki's deep blue eyes, she found this emotional and desperately wanted Lorraine to be alright. She still blamed herself, carried that guilt of what happened despite the fact it wasn't even her fault. "I'm sorry...I never meant for you to get hurt...I wish I'd said something to prevent you running off, then non of this would have happened. I love you still...I really do." she trailed off as she tried to control her sobs.

Every time Nikki had entwined her hands with Lorraine's she'd felt nothing in return; the woman's hand was always floppy like, there was never any resistance if she tried to move the limbs in her arms. However now was different, she could feel some pressure being applied to her own hands, as if Lorraine was squeezing her hand that was located beneath hers.

"Lorraine?" The one word Nikki had managed to splutter through her snuffles and weeps was barely audible, Lorraine's sensitive ears had captured it though.

Finally Lorraine had composed enough strength to start fighting back the penalty of darkness that had consumed her for weeks. She felt safe enough to return to alive and awake. Her grasp tightened on Nikki bony fingers as her body showed signs of little movement, shuffling.

All Nikki could do was watch, wait. She was hoping this wasn't just a dream. Was Lorraine actually waking? She attempted to speak but physically couldn't, no words came out whenever she opened her mouth to talk. 'Pull yourself together Nikki.' She told herself, the last thing that needed to happen right now was for her to loose the ability to communicate, staring into thin air stunned, this was the reason they were in this situation in the first place. Concentrate, just focus, she set that on replay in her mind, and surprisingly it was working.

Dazzling blue eyes fluttered open briefly before snapping shut in an instance; the darkness she had accustom to was the totally opposite of the beaming day time light that shone through the window in alit sun rays that separated, glazing everything thing in site as they bounced off walls discreetly, buzzing around the room. A muffled groan escaped her dry lips, the dull ache suddenly became apparent over the whole of her tiny body. It could have been classed as more of a throb then ache. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant and she didn't like it. It hadn't been so noticeable whilst she was in her coma, she'd over looked it, definitely under estimated it much more than she had foreseen.

"It's alright Lo...just take your time." Nikki whispered soothingly.

Lorraine eventually managed to adjust to the sudden change in light; it had taken her a considerate amount of time but she'd succeeded in being able to keep her eyes open. The first thing she saw after regaining her vision was the bleak ceiling; she didn't really recognise her surroundings, they certainly weren't familiar.

"Welcome back.." Nikki's voice was still quiet, brimming with oceans of emotions, all ones that Lorraine managed to pick out.

Lorraine knew the acquainted voice straight away and was shocked to be able to hear it. She never expected Nikki to be there. She'd come to the conclusion she was lying in a hospital bed, the disgustingly plain off white walls and boring grey theme that continued as far as she could see summed it up. Also the fact she was laid in a foamy single bed, dressed in a crumbly paper thin gown that certainly wasn't attractive in any way and the wires and tubes that were inserted to her bruised arms, along with the oxygen mask covering her mouth, gave it away too. She didn't feel right though, she felt empty but not as in empty that she hadn't physically eaten in weeks, empty as though something was missing.

There had obviously been some sign of improvement over the last couple of days as they'd taken her off the ventilator, substituting it for an oxygen mask. Perhaps they'd anticipated her waking soon. It was all beginning to become clear to Nikki.

She tilted her head to one side slowly, careful not to move too quickly, her eyes drifting to Nikki, confirming that she was actually present, fumbling around with her free hand, she removed the mask from her face, "Nik..." she croaked, her throat was parched, bitter tasting. She struggled to make her speech understandable as she coughed.

There was a jug of water with ice cubes floating among the clear liquid on the side, along with a few plastic cups and straws. Nikki untangled her hands from Lorraine's and poured the blonde a glass full, allowing the water to trickle carefully out of the jug and into the cup, no precious drops being lost in the process. She added a straw to the beaker before holding it for Lorraine to sip at.

The cool liquid was refreshing, exactly what Lorraine had needed. Nikki allowed her to drink at the water at her own pace, holding it for her until she gestured she'd had enough and placing it was on the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Nikki asked, Lorraine's face was the spot light of attention, she didn't wish to startle Lorraine by looking at the dressing which covered the scarred flesh.

"Just generally ache." Lorraine muttered, "I never expected you to be here when I woke." she fiddled with her fingers.

"I've been so worried about you." Nikki truthfully spoke, "I kinda blame myself, I was livid."

"It wasn't your fault." Lorraine wasn't entirely sure what had happened; she couldn't remember but she didn't want Nikki feeling guilty as she was sure even if the brunette had played some role into the incident, it would never have been intentionally.

Nikki didn't want to push Lorraine into talking about the accident, she actually assumed that she was aware of what happened, she was talking as if she did.

"Do you know anything about my baby?" Lorraine spoke as strongly as she could, her voice was quavering with negative feelings, but deep down she was sure she knew the answer, a glimmer of hope still remained until she was told the truth.

"You miscarried..." Nikki replied gently, squeezing Lorraine's hand, "It was all too much stress for the baby..."

Lorraine had suspected it, salty tears surfaced before falling down her unblemished cheeks that were slightly rosy as her perky colour was starting to return.

"It's gonna be alright Lo, you'll get through this. You're strong." Nikki promised.

Silence loitered above them as neither really knew what to say, the occasional snuffle from Lorraine disturbed the peace, they were comfortable with the quietness though, enjoying the time to process and gather any floating thoughts without being alone.

"Nikki?" Lorraine had been studying Nikki for a while, still coming to terms with the fact Nikki had actually been visiting. She'd spotted her arm which was still neatly dressed as the final stages related to the skin graphs were well under way.

"Yeah?" Nikki replied subtly, looking up at the younger female.

"What happened to your arm?" Lorraine gestured to the white bandage, a quizzical expression absorbing her features.

A light sigh drifted out of Nikki's natural pink lips. She'd had an awful gut feeling Lorraine would ask and she really didn't want here worrying, "Lula poured acid over me. I suffered a severe burn and have been under going skin graphs. It's nothing to worry about, everything's fine." the part relating to the acid actually being meant for Lorraine had purposely been skipped.

Lorraine gasped, "Well, Lula no longer has a place at Waterloo Road from the start of next term." For someone who had been in a critical condition and had only just returned, she was very obedient, switched on. Professional even, like her work mode had instantly switched on as she loathed to be brought up to date on all matters.

"Um about the school..." Nikki started unsure how to explain without stressing Lorraine out.

Lorraine racked her brains, "Oh god..." she frowned, she was positive a fire had out-bursted before everything went black, "The school term may have to start later than usual while any fire damage is repaired. I must get onto the straight away. Pass me my phone."

Her bag had been scavenged from the rubble remains, surprisingly with most of it's contents still in one piece. Nikki had no choice, she passed Lorraine the phone.

Lorraine turned her phone on which began to buzz constantly, riddled with several notifications. She logged into her emails first, puzzled at some of them, "What? Why do I have emails thanking me for handing the school over to the LEA...I never agreed to that, I was in a coma on all these days, the days of consent." she was infuriated, flustered at whoever was responsible for this.

"Hey hey...calm down." Nikki soothed rubbing her arm, "Getting wound up isn't advisable, you're still weak Lo..."

"But what the hell is all this about?" Lorraine spat, bubbling with anger ready to explode as it sizzled away in rage. She flicked through emails, desperately searching the answers responding to her questions. She raised her elegant and to her forehead, applying adequate pressure to the source of the ruthless pain she felt.

"Michael. Michael's behind all this." Nikki exhaled unable to bare seeing Lorraine's intense fury escalate any further.

Her eyes widened, piercing glaring at Nikki in utter disbelief, ears pricked ready to receive any information she was going to bed fed.

"I walked past the school a couple of weeks ago...Michael was there and the repairs and maintenance had already begun. I knew you weren't behind it as I was getting regular updates from the hospital about your health, so I went and tackled him about it, you did appoint me as head after all...he forged your signature Lorraine, on the papers confirming that you agreed to the transfer. He organised the start of the fixing of the burnt down part of the school. I told him he'd never get away with it but he said that by the time you found out, it would be all sorted, too late. Ever since he resigned he's been working away at this." Nikki explained, forcefully pushing her fingers through her thick bob.

Lorraine was mortified, sieving frantically through yet more emails, "The bastard. He's only gone and charged all the building work to my card so I foot the bill!" she hissed angrily. She couldn't wait to be discharged from hospital.

Nikki rose from the chair she'd been sat on for over the past hour, she elongated one of her toned arms, extending it so her gentle fingers stroked Lorraine's soft cheek, "Shhh, we'll sort it." she reassured.

"I meant what I said Nikki, I still love you..." Lorraine whispered, her eyes twinkling as they glowered into the older female's.

Nikki's breath caught at the back of her throat, she choked slightly, "I love you too..." it was barely audible. She felt bad, Lorraine didn't know about Lexy and Lexy had no idea Nikki was continuously visiting Lorraine. She couldn't lie to herself; she loved them both, and was stuck in a dilemma with what to do.

Lorraine tugged at Nikki's arm, pulling her closer. Now their faces were only centimetres away, the touch of burning breath from the opposite person lingered on the skin. Then their lips met, colliding together, fizzling sensations teaming between the pair. Both savoured the moment, never wanting it to end; truth be known they'd forgotten what it was like, the texture and taste of each others delicate lips brushing together, tiny sparks of electric flying between them.

Lorraine raised one of her arms, wishing to push the locks of hair that were clinging to her face aside but that was when she discovered the dressing covering part of her neck downwards, she'd only just noticed it. She pulled away from Nikki and fumbled around with her fingers, allowing them to creep under the dressing and to feel the rough flesh that was still incredibly sore. She twisted herself away from Nikki, fearing the worse as she reached for her little mirror situated in her handbag. She forced herself to observe the damaged horrible redness that really stood out against her pale silky skin.

She couldn't look at it any longer, appalled, disgusted at what had happened. Even ashamed. She pulled her grease lathered locks over her shoulder, covering ad much of it as possible, minimizing the visible view. Lorraine took great pleasure in her appearance, it meant the world to her. She flounced off her flawless features, luscious locks, her classy preference in designer clothing, now this left a lot to be desired. She didn't know how far the scarring went, she didn't want to.

Having a relationship was now going to be virtually impossible, all weakness' and self consciousness had returned, she didn't want anyone looking at her, the spoiled tissue was hideous, she couldn't bare to look at it, let alone have anyone else see it. She was closing down, pushing everyone away again.

* * *

Another few days passed by; Lorraine had spent them alone, contained in her own secure bubble of thoughts. The only socialising she participated and contributed to was with the doctors who were caring for her. She'd refused any offers of visitors now she knew the full extent to the nasty burn.

Nikki had been left questioning everything. Lorraine confused her in many aspects. She knew that it wasn't easy for her and coming to terms with everything was bound to be a struggle, but she didn't appreciate being pushed away, used. Did the kiss and words mean anything? Or had it just been some sort of comfort seek.

"Would you be interested in skin graphs, Miss Donnegan?" The doctor questioned as she checked the wounds, making sure they remained clean and infection free.

"What do you think? Of course I do." Lorraine snapped, perhaps a little harsher than intended but she hated examining something so vile and out of place, as well as her being reluctant to allow anyone to check the rest of the burn that was lower than where her tops would usually fall, comfortable level.

"Well we should be able to improve the appearance of the scarring on your neck and the top of your chest or at least tone it down to it merges with your natural skin colour. However the rest of the skin is too delicate and marred to repair."

A long sigh absconded it's way out of Lorraine's crusty lips, she just wanted the blemished flesh gone. "Fine, I want whatever you can do to reduce it, done."

"We'll refer you to the people who deal with this, organise an appointment then take it from there. The good news is, there's no sign of infection. I think we're getting there."

"When can I go home?" Lorraine was quick to fire responses back. She didn't let on about her sleeping troubles she was facing. All she wanted was to go home out of the sight of preying eyes.

"I would say now, you need to go to your local GP once a week for a check up on this. Proving you have help that is?" She gestured to the dressing covering part of the blonde.

"Yes I do, I have a partner at home." Lorraine lied, convincingly.

"A letter will be sent out about the skin graphs."

Lorraine nodded. She was soon dressed and all her possessions gathered ready to leave. She was officially discharged and got a taxi back to her home where behind closed door she just collapsed into fresh sobs. Why was nothing ever simple or problem free?

She open an expensive bottle of red sine, popping the cork out and pouring herself a large glass of the crimson liquid. She didn't care whether she was supposed to drink or not, anything to numb the pain was welcome. Her shoes were kicked off before she padded through into the lounge, the chilly surface of the wooden floor against her warm feet stimulating.

Lorraine plonked herself down on her lavish leather sofa, curling her legs up beneath her and drowning her sorrows and thoughts by consuming large amounts of the pricey substance that continued to refill her crystal glass.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lorikki will be back together again, eventually. I can't believe I've kept them apart this long. o_O **_

_**I apologise for the babble, I actually have no idea what will happen next.**_

* * *

Exquisite lip gloss coated kisses were tactfully being planted on the delicate milky white skin of Nikki's neck, subtle and now beginning to leave rosy marks on her usually pale complexion, bold and obvious to the naked eye.

Lexy had discovered the older brunette's pressure point that would normally have a desired effect on her, but today there was no outcome, it didn't influence her. Nikki couldn't concentrate on the Australian woman she was involved with, her mind was playing with her, tricks and pondering over topics that refused to budge despite her best efforts.

Warm breath stroked her fragile flesh, lathering against her skin as the intensity of Lexy's kisses increased, becoming more raged yet sentimental as they covered more of her skin. The sweet smell of the younger female's fragrance assaulted her nostrils, the luscious aroma dosing her sense. She adored the scent, just like she'd become acquainted to Lorraine's.

Lorraine overpowered any trace of thoughts that Nikki had on any other subject; her concern for the blonde's welfare multiplied after having no contact with her in a couple of weeks. The information that the multi-millionaire had been discharged from the hospital was common knowledge, as was that she'd lied to get herself discharged. She'd made many attempts to communicate with her but all had failed.

Lexy sighed, rolling back over to her side of the bed, removing her weight from Nikki. She gave up trying to get Nikki in the mood, sooth her cravings; it was evident that her thoughts were not mutual, "Forget it, you're not in that mood." she murmured.

Nikki was consumed in her jumble of thoughts that she hadn't even heard Lexy speak.

"Earth to Nikki." The Australian twang rung in Nikki's ears, attracting her attention, disturbing her trance. "Huh..wha?" she started, trying to untangle the haze she'd caused, turn her vague remembrance of the situation into more detail.

Another sigh floated into the atmosphere, Lexy's mood had really dropped. She always seemed to find herself jammed into the wrong relationships, automatically enamoured into helping broken people yet receiving nothing in return.

"Sorry." Nikki mumbled manoeuvring onto her side, using her arm to prop herself up. She really appreciated how Lexy had stirred her back onto the correct track, supported her, but her feelings were drifting as she grew more fond of Lorraine once again - even if Lorraine currently wasn't feeling the same.

"You're never in the mood to do anything." Lexy moaned, "I thought we were together."

"We are...I'm just not ready yet." Nikki replied.

Lexy nodded, "You don't have to be nervous you know..."

Nikki was unable to string a sentence together that was a suitable reply; she couldn't tell Lexy the true reason, not yet anyway.

* * *

Since arriving home, Lorraine hadn't left her house. All her confidence and self esteem had vanished as a result of the hideous scar replacing a lot of a beautiful skin. She couldn't bare for anyone to see her, not with the blemished flesh. She was ashamed, her appearance meant so much to her, she enjoyed displaying her classy taste and that just ruined it all.

She'd been on purposely avoiding any contact Nikki or anyone else except the odd phone call related to work, she chose not to socialise with anyone in fear of it turning into more than a phone call, simple text or email chat, despite her undeniable feelings and love towards the ex army mistress. The thought of anyone having to gazing at the red, horrible skin made her want to break down into tears. It was hard enough that tears crystalized her blue eyes whenever she observed her reflection in the mirror. She missed how she used to poise her designer label dresses and outfits, flaunt her gorgeous figure, hair flowing over her shoulders down her back like a river of gold, the curls creating the individual ripples, adding texture.

Now she spent her days roaming around her luxury sized penthouse, the majority of the time lonely; she wasn't used to being on her own so much. Her blonde locks were scraped back into a ponytail, loose fitted clothes that she wouldn't be seen dead in, in public, concealed her tiny frame.

One of the first things she'd done the following day after coming home was phone the LEA, she had to put things right after what Michael had done; she had the doctors on her side, they could verify her whereabouts on the day when she supposedly signed the official form to hand the school over. Although it was going to be a struggle to maintain the funding of the school after she'd paid off all costs charged to her credit cards related to the re-build of part of the building. Michael had selected one of the most pricey companies to complete the repair work.

Handing Waterloo Road over to the LEA was the most plausible conclusion for the schools future. The LEA were probably better equipped to cover any fees thrown at them unlike Lorraine who's cash was rapidly being consumed and wouldn't last forever. She just didn't want Michael to be allowed to get away with what he'd done; the truth needed to be known. And she'd succeeded, the school was back in her hands, her control.

The new term was just around the corner, Lorraine knew she really needed to start getting everything organised, with Michael and the LEA out of the equation, it was all down to her to sort. She wanted Nikki as the head teacher, and sooner or later she was going to have to face the Northern woman, she just didn't have the guts to yet.

She'd received a letter from the hospital a few days ago, confirming a date for the skin graft. Lorraine was fully aware of the extent to the damage the fire had produced. Not all of it would return back to normal, some of the skin was far too delicate for them to work with, she was going to have to learn to live with the blemished mark, but at least it was where she could cover it with clothes. She desperately hoped that after the skin graphs were complete, her confidence would boost and she'd have the self sureness she lacked to be able to return to work fully, being out and about, not stuck working from home.

* * *

With Lexy back in Manchester working another short stint, Nikki was left alone at her house again. She hated being alone, especially with work being off the a gender still, all it did was give her too much time to think, then the thinking progressed and she started to drink, numbing away any negative sensations arising.

She clasped her smartphone in her slender fingers, lightly tapping at the screen as thoughts progressed. Lorraine never left her mind, still knotted tightly into every deliberation. Switching her phone on, the aluminous glow lit up the room creating a radiant mist; she'd yet to draw the pastel curtains back allowing beams of sunlight to enter. Her finger tips glided along the screen, navigating there way to the phone book, scrolling down to 'Lorraine Donnegan'. She touched the call button before moving the phone to her ear.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Welcome to the o2 messaging service, the person you are trying to reach is unable to take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone. Beep.

That was all she ever heard whenever she called. Ending the call, she carelessly tossed her phone down on the sofa, infuriated. She really wanted to speak to Lorraine, make sure she was alright. She was missing the rich cockney accent lathering every word escaping her plump pink lips. The brunette decided she would go round to Lorraine's house; that way she had no choice but to answer.

Tearing the curtains back, sun rays came bouncing into the room, flooding the entire area. She then headed back upstairs to get herself dressed; she enjoyed not having to be dressed by 7am, taking full advantage of staying in pyjamas until midday on days she had nothing to do.

Nikki dragged her hair brush through her sleek bob, not caring that her hair kinked in all possible directions except the one she wished. She dressed into jeans and a plain top - her appearance didn't mean everything, although her toned body made anything she wore look spectacular. Ambling back down the stair, she collected her phone and purse, shoving them into her handbag, clutching her car keys and departed the cosiness of her cherished home, twisting the key in the lock, the gravel crunching underneath her footsteps as she hopped into her vehicle.

* * *

Lorraine felt dreadful, guilty even, for ignoring another one of Nikki's calls. Hearing the woman she loved would be heavenly right now, yet there was still something holding her back, telling her to refuse answering. The blonde was curled up on her sofa in jogging bottoms and a vest top, Glasgow was in the middle of a unexpected and unusual heat wave. Nursing a cup of tea in her elegant hands, one that had now turned cold since she hadn't drunk it, her pondered over everything bubbling through her head, a salty little tear drop rolling down her cheek, splashing as it landed in the liquid contained by the mug.

Snapping out of her escalating daze, the door bell ushered her back to reality. She began to panic, who would that be? She picked herself up off the sofa, legs becoming heavy, ready to buckle beneath her as she dragged herself to the door. She'd taken a sneaky glance out the window to see who it was and her heart dropped when she realised Nikki had trudged all the way out here to her house, obviously meaning well.

When Lorraine didn't answer, Nikki lowered herself so her eyes were level with the letter box which was now propped open by her hands. She listened for a while until confirming that there was definitely movement inside before she shouted, "Lorraine! It's me Nikki. Please answer the door. I know you probably don't want anyone to see you right now but I just wanna talk, I'm worried about you. I won't judge you, you know that."

Lorraine listened, peeping from behind the door just before her front door. She was aware that Nikki had probably seen some of the scaring whilst she was unconscious in her coma after all she had been visiting often. It just made her scared and agitated for someone to be looking at it, it would obviously draw attention. She was gonna have to face it sooner or later, and why not start with Nikki who was concerned and cared.

She slowly unlatched the door, creaking it open, inhaling deep breaths to control her erratic breath as she allowed Nikki in, dipping her head to cover as much of the damaged tissue as possible.

Nikki stepped in, she didn't stare at the scar, she had more respect than that, "Hey." her tone was soft, gentle.

Lorraine lead her into the lounge already feeling uncomfortable, "Hi." she whispered.

"I know you probably don't want me here but with you ignoring all my calls, I was worried about you Lorraine. I know you hate the scarring, but it's alright you know. I still love you, it doesn't change a thing." Nikki spoke truthfully, trying to reassure Lorraine.

Lorraine burst into tears, collapsing down onto her sofa. She did love Nikki but everything seemed to difficult with the blemished skin.

Nikki sat next to Lorraine, manoeuvring her into her embrace, rubbing soothing circles around her back, "Hey, it's alright."

"It's not." Lorraine sobbed, "It's hideous. How can you even bare to look at me. I look awful."

"You're still beautiful." Nikki whispered, there wasn't anything that could make Nikki change her views about the benefactress.

"I'm not." Lorraine snuffled, the aroma of Nikki's scent was gorgeous, she'd missed it. It was some how settling.

Nikki gently titled Lorraine's head up, forcing her to observe her, "I love you no matter what you look like, it doesn't change a thing..." she felt bad as she had Lexy too, but Lorraine meant more to her.

Lorraine bit her lip, "Truthfully?"

Nikki nodded, "Yes." she tucked the loose hair covering Lorraine's face behind her ears.

"I love you too." Lorraine sniffed; she still comprehended that this relationship wouldn't be easy as her self esteem was so dented.

Nikki leant in, capturing the blonde's lips subtly, tranquil redeemed between them. Lorraine returned the kiss, the texture of Nikki's lips brushing against her was glorious, she loved it, savouring every last second that the kiss lasted.

"I know it won't be easy, but I'll be here for you all the way." Nikki promised.

Lorraine nodded, she was lucky to have Nikki, thankful for someone so understanding.

Nikki held Lorraine close for a while, knowing she appreciated the comfort, weary not to make any sudden movements in fear of startling her.

"I got the school back." Lorraine's voice was no more than a murmur, "I want you to be the head teacher still..."

"Okay...if that's what you want." Nikki replied, slightly apprehended at the aspect.

"I won't be in for a while, not until the skin grafts have been completed." Lorraine whispered, being a laughing stock, humiliated, was not a position she wanted to be in.

"Understandable." Nikki kissed her forehead tentatively, "I'll try and keep everything under control until you return." she playfully nudged her.

A weak smile danced onto Lorraine's face, features gleaming with joy. That was the first smile in ages, "I trust you, my Boston Bruiser." temporarily her mind had been occupied, forgetting about her burns and money problems that worried her.

Both woman had spent the afternoon laid on Lorraine's luxury leather sofa, Lorraine's small body sprawled over Nikki's, generally making the most of the closeness, the fizzling buzz that pulsated between them as bare skin collided.

Nikki was beginning to notice how dopey Lorraine was gradually turning, the socialising tiring her out as she was still recovering, gaining strength from her coma. Her eyes fluttered shut, shooting open, then drifting shut again. While she was in a light slumber, the older female had glanced at the burns, the ones that were visible did look nasty, she wondered what the others were like; Lorraine had avoided the topic and she didn't want to push her away by bringing it up.

"I'm gonna go..I'll come see you tomorrow." Nikki whispered, "You're tired, I'm gonna let you get some rest." she slowly stood up, lowering Lorraine onto the sofa and placing a blanket over her.

"Bye Nik." She mumbled, all traces of energy had disappeared.

Nikki poured Lorraine a glass of chilled water, leaving it on her smear-free, sparkling glass table in case she woke needing a drink. Placing one last kiss on the blondes temple, she then left, heading home. It was a relief to know Lorraine was safe and that perhaps their relationship would be okay and saved. But she still had Lexy in the picture to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

_**There's not really much point to this update, I wasn't entirely sure what to write hence why it's just crap babble that I know I'll probably be criticised for. But it's Lorikki based jibber, so perhaps you'll forgive me? ;). I was gonna leave you with an evil cliff-hanger but everything seemed to happy so I decided to leave it that way.**_

_**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I go away at the end of the week.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"It's only me." Nikki called out, emerging out of the breezey drizzle clouded over Greenock into Lorraine's warm penthouse. She discarded of the cheap white plastic carrier bags that had been entwined around her fingers, digging into her milky skin, onto the white tiled floor; freeing up her hands to quielty close the door, shutting out the unwelcome weather.

Lorraine had asked Nikki not long after she'd arrived mid-afternoon if she would go and collect some essentials for her from the supermarket as she still couldn't face being seen in public. She was still struggling to come to terms with the blemished flesh, still far too ashamed to face preying eyes and deal with the comments that would be a result of the healing scar.

Nikki slipped her shoes off and shrugged her damp jacket, hanging it on the hooks provided in the entrance of the blonde's home before ambling through to the lounge, wishing to make sure Lorraine was alright.

Lorraine was sat cross legged on her plush sofa, laptop balanced on her lap, her bright blue eyes that had finally regained their natural twinkle fixated to the screen; subtle aluminous glow highlighting her prominent features. Despite how cute she may have looked curled up in nothing more than jogging bottoms and a vest top, face make-up free and golden curls pinned up, she seemed stressed; pouting at her laptop screen, creases forming on her forehead as she rubbed her forehead lightly with her manicured finger tips in attempt to sooth the erupting headache.

"Everything alright?" The brunette's rich northerly accent ruled her words, tranquil and caring, concerned at the unusual behaviour.

Lorraine diverted her gaze to Nikki; she'd been so consumed in her work that she hadn't even realised that the older woman was back, "Err..yeah." she stuttered unconvinced. It was only now that the true depths to her money issues were becoming apparent, jeopardizing the school's future yet again.

Nikki frowned but decided to go put the shopping away in its rightful place, then to tackle Lorraine about what was sourcing her anxiety, "Do you want a drink?" she offered, leaning on the door frame ready to depart.

"Coffee please." Lorraine's response was almost instant; she craved the boosting drink but couldn't be bothered to go make herself one so was grateful for the offer.

A simple nod came in response before Nikki disappeared out of sight but could be heard rummaging around the kitchen. She flicked the kettle on, whilst waiting for it to boil she'd started stocking the fridge and cupboards with the fresh supplies. Collecting all the items that contributed to making two coffees; coffee granules, milk, sugar, teaspoon, cups; she proceeded to make the drinks just as they both loved it; milky yet strong.

Arriving back in the lounge, Nikki padded across the polished wooden floor, gently putting the two cups down on the coasters provided, careful not to mark or smear the spotlessly sparkling glass table.

"Thanks." Lorraine manoeuvred herself so there was room for Nikki to sot next to her, taking a reasonable sip of her coffee; the liquid dampened her dry throat, satisfying her sudden urge for the substance. She hoped it would shine some light onto whatever she was missing that was resulting in her figures being drastically over budget.

Nikki perched next to her, sliding against the expensive leather of her sofa, silently watching her work and attempting to make sense of the numbers on screen to conclude what she was actually trying to do.

A groan escaped Lorraine's plump lips as she tossed her head back against the sofa in frustration, scratching her nails against the leather.

"What's up? Come on Lo, tell me." Nikki encouraged.

Lorraine sighed, "I'm just having money issues. I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to fund the school long term. I don't see anymore cuts that can be achieved." she murmured.

Nikki snaked her arm around the petite female, proposing some comfort, "Why didn't you tell me? It's been bothering you for a while hasn't it?" she knew the multi-millionaire had seemed a little more touchy than usual.

Lorraine nodded - there was no use lying, Nikki knew her inside out. "I fought for that school. How stupid am I gonna look when I can't pay the expenses without making it private." the thought of damaging her pride and ego more made her shudder.

"Let me have a look, help you. I know figures aren't really my thing but two heads are better than one? And I may be able to come up with something useful." Nikki suggested, "Can I?" she gestured to the laptop, wanting a closer look at the spread sheet.

Lorraine nodded practically shoving the laptop over to Nikki having had enough of it for one day.

Nikki was skimming through the data in a sensible depth, racking her brains for any more ideas that could be added to cut the costs even by the tiniest amount.

Discussing the current figures as well as laying everything out thoroughly again to check for any places suitable for decreasing, they were finally getting somewhere in creating some new schemes that were promptly enforceable.

The buzz of Lorraine's phone vibrating against the glass coffee table along side the ringtone that was dancing it's way around the room and throughout the house disturbed their solid work. She planted her feet firmly on the floor, the coldness temporarily paralysed her with shock - she'd forgotten to turn the under floor heating on and hadn't realised since she'd been so indulged in work - clasping her elegant fingers around the delicate white iPhone, she answered the call and ambled around the room whilst talking.

"Really?! That's fantastic. Brilliant. Okay then, thanks again." Nikki's ear were pricked, attempts failing to make out who was the mystery caller but he was intrigued considering whoever it was had bought an exquisite smile to the business woman's face and obviously delighted her.

"Bye." Lorraine ended the call, carelessly dumping her phone on the window sill, pearly white teeth displayed in one of the biggest grins that Nikki had seen in a long while.

"Someone's happy?" Nikki was now smiling herself, seeing Lorraine gleaming with joy made her just as happy.

"Yes." Lorraine perched herself back in the same position she'd been in previous to the call. She closed her laptop and put it on the table, "That was a phone call to say that the lottery want to fund the school, they've seen all the hard work that's gone into it and all the success." she beamed, "I still want to over look things but all my problems seemed to have been solved for the moment.

"That's brilliant news, Lorraine!" Nikki smiled, thrilled to see the blonde finally distracted from her scar and genuinely high spirited and cheerful. Extending her arms, Lorraine was soon in her embrace, snuggled together with the occasional kiss.

The contact of her own body against Nikki's was starting to have effect on Lorraine, she nibbled on Nikki's bottom lips, the kiss instantly became more passionate as they fought against each other, battling for dominance. Truth be known, Lorraine had been missing Nikki and was finally glad to have her back.

Lorraine's fingers automatically began to fumble with the buttons on Nikki's shirt, tearing them undone just to get a glimpse of the woman's fabulously well looked after physic. Nikki was more cautious about her actions towards Lorraine; she wasn't as vulnerable as the blonde and wasn't too bothered about being exposed; she wasn't entirely sure how Lorraine would react if she attempted to remove garments of her clothing - she knew she had to be careful not to startle her.

The younger female was trapped in the moment, discarding of items of clothing that Nikki wore that she felt were no longer needed. Limbs tangled together on the sofa, Nikki gingerly began slide Lorraine's white vest top up, breaking the kiss as she pulled it over her head. Lorraine didn't detest, obviously having forgotten about the burns for the moment. To keep it that may, Nikki started placing little butterfly kisses on her neck; she knew Lorraine had always loved that. Guilty was loitering inside Nikki, she shouldn't have been doing this with Lorraine behind Lexy's back. Lexy deserved better than that after all the support and care she'd given; it was Lexy she should have been going through these processes with as that was what the Australian was waiting for.

Lorraine had suddenly become aware of what was going on; escaping the imprisonment of the luscious moment. Nikki's fingertips were lightly tracing around the edging of the horrific burns; the touch was soothing, subtle but Lorraine was still panicking, going into melt down inside. Untangling herself from Nikki as best she could, she tugged her top back on, perhaps a little too harshly though as a whimper drifted out of her lips; a result of catching the material against the rough skin. Tumbling off the sofa, she ran into her bedroom, curling up on the bed.

"Lo...it's alright." Nikki spoke softly stroking her hand with the pad of her thumb after following the blonde in nothing more than her lacy underwear and joining her on the bed.

"I don't understand how you can even want to look at me. It's horrible." Lorraine sniffed, ignoring the seeping pain she was experiencing.

"It doesn't make a difference, you're still gorgeous in my eyes." Nikki truthfully whispered observing the winces and whimpers Lorraine was discreetly making, "You caught the heeling skin in your hurry to get your top back on didn't you?" she knew how careful people had to be when there was no dressing and it was fabric against the flesh; she had herself with the acid burn to her arm and had come across it in the army.

Lorraine simply nodded, burying her head into her crisp white pillow.

"Are you gonna let me take a look? I just wanna make sure you haven't re-opened the heeling flesh...and if you have, we need to prevent infection entering..." Nikki whispered.

"No." Lorraine quickly retorted, "I don't want you looking at it."

"Well it's either you let me or you're going to see a doctor." Nikki gave her the option, more than aware of how much of a private thing her burns were, especially with where she'd caught them were situated; it would mean having to be exposed against her will.

"You." Lorraine mumbled figuring she preferred Nikki to a stranger.

Nikki nodded, "I'll be back in a minute, just gonna get my first aid kit out my car." she departed the bedroom, pulling her jeans and shirt back on, on the way, then going to her car.

Lorraine had rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Nikki to return.

Nikki soon walked back in and climbed onto the bed next to Lorraine. She slowly helped Lorraine out of her top and unclasped her bra. Seeing a towel thrown onto the chair, presumably from her shower that morning, Nikki grabbed it and allowed Lorraine to cover herself, only wanting her to feel as comfortable as possible.

"I'm gonna wipe it with antiseptic and then put a dressing on it, okay?" Nikki warned Lorraine before hand to allow her to know what she was going to do.

Lorraine nodded, "Okay."

"This will probably sting a little." Nikki said as she cleaned the burn, then dressing it with a white sterile dressing. Lorraine had flinched a little but not as much as Nikki had expected.

"Thank you." Lorraine whispered reaching back for her top.

"It's better if you wear a looser top, like a pyjama top." Nikki stated as she walked over to the correct draw, remembering from when they were together previously, and pulling out a clean pair of pyjamas and bringing them back to the bed.

Lorraine slipped into her pyjamas with ease before settling in Nikki's embrace, laid out on the bed.

"I should really be going..." Nikki had glanced at her watch, realising that Lexy would be home soon.

"No." Lorraine set up, pleading eyes gazing into Nikki's, "Stay the night...I don't want to be alone." she whispered.

Nikki thought for a few seconds, she didn't really want to upset either woman but Lorraine was the one in more need of her presence. She'd just have to explain to Lexy some lie tomorrow. "Okay. If that's what you want. I'll go make us some tea."

"You don't have to do that.." Lorraine said feeling guilty that Nikki was doing everything for her these days.

"Yes I do. Purely because I remember that night you attempted to cook for us." Nikki laughed as she stood up.

Lorraine pouted, "Alright, so I'm not the best cook in the world. But let's face it. I can afford to hire one "

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'll make us something with pasta." she smiled before padding downstairs and into the kitchen.

After scanning the fridge, she settled on a simple bacon and chicken pasta dish with a creamy sauce and soon set to work in creating the dish.

Lorraine guessed she must have fallen into a light slumber for the sum of ten minutes. She was in need of a drink, her throat was dry and parched. Deciding she couldn't rely on Nikki any longer, she'd been such a help already. Crawling off the bed, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of Nikki's cooking was slowly penetrating through the house, dosing Lorraine's senses with a truly heavenly aroma; she'd forgotten just how good a cook Nikki could be when she set her mind to it.

Nikki glimmered round at Lorraine, smiling softly as she watched the blonde collect a glass out of the cupboard and then a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge.

"Do you want a glass?" Lorraine questioned.

"Please." Nikki smiled before refocusing her attention back to the food sizzling away in the pan.

Clasping her right hand around a second glass, she placed it on the granite worktop next to her own before proceeding to open the lemonade. She'd chosen the bottle Nikki had purchased earlier that afternoon and failed to realise that it had been shaken around during the journey home. Twisting the lid, it became apparent to her that the bottle was about to explode. Moving herself out of the way at a quick pace much to Nikki's confusion; she'd honestly thought that the brunette was out of harms way. The lemonade exploded out of the bottle before showering down on the majority of the kitchen, including Nikki.

"Lo!" Nikki shouted unimpressed that she was no plastered in the sticky substance.

Lorraine bit her lip, unable to contain her giggles.

Nikki wiped her face with a tea towel before removing her shirt that had turned transparent with becoming wet. She ran her fingers through her matted hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Sorry." Lorraine apologised, "Umm, I'll clean up in here and order a take-a-way...feel free to use the shower."

Nikki nodded, "Thanks." she smiled, wrapping her arms around Lorraine on the way.

"Nikki!" Lorraine groaned at the fact she was now sticky.

Nikki smirked, "You know you love me really." she planted a kiss on the wealthy female's cheek before going upstairs.

Lorraine cleaned up the mess that she had caused in the kitchen before waiting for the food to be delivered.

Nikki quickly showered, she was quite surprised to find that Lorraine had kept the bottles of shampoo and soap of her own from when they were together; now she didn't have to adapt to a much different smell that Lorraine wore. Little did she know that Lorraine had often sniffed the bottles to inhale the strong scent that stuck to Nikki. She came downstairs with a shower robe wrapped around her since she didn't have anything else to wear that wasn't coated in the sticky liquid.

"Here." Lorraine gestured to the plate that was for Nikki.

"Thanks." Nikki smiled as she sat adjacent to Lorraine.

They ate pretty much in silence except for the clattering of knives and forks clashing against the china plates. A bottle of wine accompanied the meal; they'd given up with the lemonade. Several cheeky comments from Lorraine had been shared about Nikki's clothing, most of them slurred as she'd consumed far too much of the expensive liquid in such a short space of time.

With gentle persuasion, Nikki had guided a tipsy Lorraine to bed. Her eyes scanned the bedroom in search of something suitable to wear to bed. Her eyes were drawn to a pair of jogging trousers, vest top and hoodie that looked suspiciously familiar, like hers. Examining the clothes, she came to the conclusion they were hers and slipped into them. They smelt like Lorraine's unique scent; she could only imagine that Lorraine had become attached to them as they would have smelt of her choice of perfume, they didn't fit the petite woman. Now it was all becoming clear on how much Lorraine really had missed her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**You don't wanna know what efforts I've had to go to, to find a wifi connection to post. The updates are gonna be a bit rubbish for a while until I get to a certain part, as I have a particular idea for how Lexy and Lorraine find out about each others relationship with Nikki.**_

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lorraine received a satisfying quantity of sleep; tormenting nightmares and flashbacks were forbidden as she safely slept in Nikki's snug embrace, bodies pressed together as if they were meant to fit, her face nuzzling the brunette's neck, flesh to flesh, all will power from Nikki's behalf was mustered so she didn't over step the line and startle Lorraine.

Lorraine was awake early, admiring how peaceful Nikki looked as she remained in her slumber, chest rising up and down gracefully. She felt the motivation that had suddenly vanished to get up and shower, make an effort into getting ready despite the fact she probably wouldn't leave the security of her penthouse. Untangling herself from the maze of limbs, she emerged from the cosiness of the bed linen and Nikki's relaxing body heat. She padded straight through to the en suite bathroom; white tiles against the bare skin of her feet an alarming shock at the temperature change. She didn't care, she undressed and stepped into the shower - only reminded of her scars as her hands ran over them during the process of lathering her petite body with soap. She'd avoided all mirrors so far, knowing that studying her appearance would only reduce her to preventable tears.

Blonde ringlets tumbled loosely over her shoulders; accompanied by one of her dresses that covered her chest and wasn't low cut, they provided sufficient coverage for the healing burns. Her eye lashes were coated in layers of her finest black mascara, lips glossy with red lip stick and cheeks flushed with colour from various powders and blushers she'd applied.

Nikki was beginning to stir, making the most of the remaining week of her summer break before reality struck and half past five rises returned. Her chestnut coloured hair was wild, tangled in various kinks; bed hair. It took a moment for it to click where she was and who'd bed she'd slept in. Remembering she was at Lorraine's, she panicked as the blonde wasn't next to her but instantly calmed as her eyes captured sight of her returning to the bed. Lexy was one of the main topics plaguing her mind, the Australian was going to be non too pleased at the aspect of her staying out all night, ignoring all attempts of contact she'd pledged.

"Good morning to you too." Nikki smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth; Lorraine had greeted her by crawling onto the bed, clambering on top of her and planting several kisses over her neck and lips.

Lorraine smiled shyly, she was completely different at home, the opposite to the confident woman she was when working.

Nikki held her close, arms snaked around the well maintained frame of the younger female, the thin silk sheet all that stopped their bodies touching properly. "I should really be getting home you know..." she whispered, watching for any response.

Lorraine failed to hide her disappointment; smile upturning to a frown, head dipping as she stared blankly at the bed linen.

"I'll come back later or tomorrow though." Nikki brushed some of her curls behind her ears, revealing her face, "I need to get some fresh clothes, especially after last nights run ins with the lemonade."

A small smile danced on Lorraine's face, "Mmm I am sorry about that you know..." her manicured fingertip tracing lines over the pale skin of the girl beneath her.

"Yeah I know." Nikki chuckled pressing her lips to Lorraine's briefly, the delicate texture of her lips against her own, smudging the lip stick onto her own lips a moment she could stay confined in forever.

Lorraine rolled off Nikki and regaining her rightful place in the space beside her on the bed, "I love you, Nikki."

Nikki entwined her hand with Lorraine's, "I love you too, Lo." she whispered softly, the words bouncing with joy in the blonde's ear drums.

* * *

Nikki arrived home, walking into her house she slipped her shoes off and proceeded into the kitchen, shoving the clothes involved in yesterdays lemonade fiasco into the washing machine. She'd travelled home in the jogging bottoms, vest top and hoodie she had left at Lorraine's before the break up.

Hearing the front door open and then close, Lexy wandered through into the kitchen, she wasn't happy and her features clearly displayed that. "Nice of you to come home." she spoke simply, her phone rattling as she dropped it onto the work top, folding her arms. She wasn't a girl that appreciated being messed about.

Nikki spun round, now she had to face Lexy. She hadn't even looked in the mirror this morning, her hair was slightly tamed after the numerous times she'd run her slender fingers through it aimlessly, but printed onto her milky skin of her neck where red lip prints, Lorraine's. "Lexy...I can explain." she started, voice as normal as possible but really she'd been hoping the Australian would still be asleep.

"No don't bother." Lexy hissed, "I don't wanna hear what excuses you're gonna make. It's obvious where you've been. Had a nice night? Enjoyed this mornings or even last nights smooching?"

Nikki frowned, opening her mouth but no words flowed out, she couldn't talk, she was speechless. How did Lexy know? "W-what?" she stuttered.

"You have lipstick smudges over your neck." Lexy explained shortly, tone emotionless as she gestured to the marks before spinning around, tears welling in her eyes.

Nikki ran her fingers over her neck, gathering some of the red lipstick on her fingertips, "Lexy..." she hovered over the one word slowly walking towards the younger brunette.

"Don't Nikki, just don't." Lexy muttered harshly, waves of sadness coming across with the sentence.

Nikki rested her hand on the Australian's back cautiously, "It's not what you think."

"Isn't it?" She spat as she rotated around shrugging Nikki's touch away and her arm extending swiftly, hand contacting forcefully with her cheek, "I don't appreciated being used! I supported you after you're relationship broke down and this is the thanks I get! This explains everything, why you haven't wanted to do anything with me as you're obviously screwing some other girl! More fool me for falling for you." she tutted herself at her stupid-ness.

Nikki's hand flew to her stinging cheek, red raw from the slap, "It wasn't like that." she retorted, highly defensive of herself and Lorraine too for that matter.

"Really? Well I'm not interested anymore. I'll collect my things and I'll be gone. I'm not hanging around whilst you make your mind up." Lexy declared, "Who is it? What has she got that I haven't, hmm?"

Nikki purposely ignored the question, perching herself in one of the wooden chairs situated in her kitchen.

"Is it Lorraine?" Lexy quizzed, she had a sixth sense that it could possibly be that woman, she was everything that any girl could dream of and suspected that she could easily lure Nikki back into her grasp - Nikki hadn't been the same since they'd first returned to Glasgow and she'd gone to supposedly resign.

Nikki shot a spiteful glare at Lexy before bowing her head, rubbing her smarting cheek. She didn't realise how good a swing Lexy truly had; never under estimate that female, she was basically a human ticking time bomb.

Lexy simply nodded, "I'll take that as a yes." she automatically presumed; Nikki would have argued if it wasn't. She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to gather her belongings.

Nikki was just sat staring into thin air, she never planned for this to happen; guilt was overwhelming her, Lexy really didn't deserve this  
treatment at all, she'd been so good to her and in all honesty, Nikki had no idea where she would be now if it wasn't for being guided in the correct direction. Lexy believed in her when she didn't believe in herself, she gave her hope.

It wasn't long before Lexy ambled downstairs with all her possessions piled into a suitcase and holdall.

"Lexy." Nikki's voice was weak, no more than a whisper, emotions riding high, "Just for the record, it wasn't a night of passion last night. Lorraine's no where near ready for that after all the trauma she's been through lately. She's been so down, I just wanted her to have some sense of stability." she murmured, "I've treated you horrendously, I'm sorry." she apologised as she stepped forward capturing Lexy's lips.

The feel of Nikki's lips brushing against her own was heavenly to Lexy, she wasn't sure how she was able to suddenly dismiss how Nikki made her feel, "So nothings going on?"

Nikki shook her head, "She's just so frail from everything, the scars have knocked her confidence...look it's about time I made you feel special, I know you've been waiting until I was ready but it's not just about me." she clasped her own hand into Lexy's and lead her upstairs.

"I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have presumed." Lexy admitted, "It's just I can't understand why you're being so nice and helpful to her. Allowing her to walk all over you like she is...you're too good for her. She hurt you so bad, why are you hanging around for her to ruin you again?"

"She's a friend and my boss at the end of the day." Nikki stated, fingers tangling in Lexy's long chocolate hair, "You're my girlfriend and I promise that it was nothing more than a few kisses." Half of it was honesty - they'd only kissed and cuddled but there was more to it than that, she loved Lorraine, her feelings were expanding and soon she wouldn't be able to ignore them.

"And it won't happen again?" Lexy asked, eyes fluttering as they gazed into Nikki's.

Nikki gulped, breath catching in her throat causing her to splutter a little, "No." she couldn't guarantee it though. She knew she was stuck in an awkward position, lying to Lexy wasn't something she wanted to do but at this moment in time, she had no other option and Lorraine was non the wiser of Nikki's new girlfriend, still under the impression she had her lover back and they were taking things slowly.

Satisfied Nikki still wanted her, Lexy pressed her lips to Nikki's, the older brunette responding as the kiss became more passionate. Garments of clothing were gradually being discarded of, decorating the carpeted floor.

This wasn't what Nikki wanted but everything had resulted to her feeling she had no choice; over the years she'd adapted to pleasing everyone else, what she wanted didn't matter. She'd lead Lexy on, it was past the stage where she was able to retreat the actions unfolding.

* * *

The start of the new school term was only a couple of days away, Lexy was settled with the reasons Nikki was spending the whole of Thursday with Lorraine, to go through any last minute paper work, confirming anything she was unsure of in preparation for her first day as head teacher.

"Bye." Nikki smiled pecking Lexy's cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Lexy smiled, sipping at the luke-warm coffee in the mug she clutched. After today, she had Nikki to herself until Monday and they were going away for the weekend.

Departing her house, Nikki drove to Lorraine's, shortly pulling up on the gravel drive way at the entrance to her luxurious house. She walked up to the door which instantly opened, Lorraine had been awaiting her. Allowing Nikki in, they settled in the lounge, "Are you feeling better?" the blonde questioned - Nikki had claimed to have been ill for the previous two days as an excuse to escape visiting and Lexy asking avoidable questions.

Nikki nodded, "Much better." Her cheek was slightly bruised due to Lexy retaliating like she did the morning after she'd spent the night at Lorraine's but it was fading over the past few days.

"Good." Lorraine smiled, already relaxed with Nikki's presence. Her eyes were fixated to the brunette, loathing over how cute Nikki managed to look whilst simply sat their; hair ebbing her jawline, eyes twinkling like sapphire gems, jumper sporting her toned body, "What happened to your cheek?" she'd suddenly caught a glimmer of the dark shadow lingering over her pale cheek.

"Oh, I walked into a door." Nikki lied convincingly, "It's fine, honest." she smiled, "Um can we run through things for Monday? I'm having to go back to Manchester this weekend, it's the last chance I'm gonna get for ages to see my brother and that." Keeping her voice tranquil, as normal as possible. Just so Lorraine didn't suspect a thing. She knew Lorraine wouldn't try to come with her because she'd be too ashamed of her appearance. Nikki didn't plan on seeing her brother ever again as far as she was concerned, he saw her as nothing but a piece of dirt, un-associated with the family because she was gay. He'd made her life even more hell in the army as one of his best friends was also in the army along side her.

Lorraine tried not to look too disappointed, "Yeah, that's fine." she forced a smile, of course Nikki had to visit her family at some point.

They gradually grew closer as they discussed the final agreement of how things were going to be, cuddling into each other with the odd kiss being exchanged.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry. I've been a bit lazy with my writing, plus I got some DVDs of shows that Heather Peace is in that I haven't seen before and I'm quite hooked with watching them. There's not much Lorikki in here unfortunately, its sorta a filler update but full of drama. There is a lot more drama to come too. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing._**

* * *

Nikki was successfully achieving what Lorraine had intended when hiring her as headmistress of Waterloo Road; she displayed clear leadership, guiding the firm authority required.

A peaceful atmosphere floated through the corridors of Waterloo Road, the noisy buzz of rowdy students exchanged for quiet after lessons had started. Nikki relaxed into her leather swivel chair, the job was exhausting, the constant worry of whether she'd decided on the correct decision; the sooner Lorraine was back the better, she desperately loathed for second opinions.

The buzz of her phone ringing along with a mix of the vibration against the wooden desk disturbed her daze of thoughts; quickly composing herself, slender fingers clasped themselves around the phone, identifying the caller. Lorraine. "Lorraine," Her tone was chirpy, she never was disappointed to receive a call from the blonde.

"Hi Nikki," Lorraine's cockney accent was bubbly, full of delight to hear her girlfriend's beautiful voice, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..oddly quiet." Nikki stifled a laugh, nothing was ever that simple at Waterloo Road, "Not that I'm complaining. Gives me chance to attempt this mountain of paperwork." she added. She searched for distractions to get out of paperwork, she couldn't describe anything more boring then being cooped up in an office; now the thin sheets of paper were thick piles.

Lorraine's cute laugh echoed down the phone, "Well I guess I'd best let you get on with that, I'd hate to be blamed for the reason you've not completed it." It was common knowledge that Nikki hated paperwork with a passion.

Nikki's heart was fluttering, Lorraine's tone so flirty and cheerful, "And you're supposed to be relaxing and recovering." Lorraine had recently had her skin grafts and was recovering well.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lorraine dismissed the comment, "I need the budgeting folder...can you bring me it tonight?"

Nikki's sapphire eyes scanned the room, racking her brains to remember where she'd dumped the folder in the chaotic mess of abandoned folders when something more important had popped up, "Umm, yeah of course I can." she had no Lexy to worry about tonight as the Australian was away working for a few days.

"Brilliant," Lorraine beamed, "I'll see you later." This was also a perfect excuse for Nikki to come round to hers, her confidence was building now her appearance was regaining some sense of normal-ness and she felt less ashamed for the brunette to be in her company.

"You will, bye." The phone call was soon ended and Nikki swapped her phone for a black ink pen, exhaling a deep sigh as she began to focus and read the first sheet of paperwork. It was worse than marking.

Everything was going too smoothly for Nikki's liking and her suspicion was growing, only being subsided when a scruffy teenage boy charged in, followed by an apologetic and infuriated Sonya.

"I'm sorry Miss Boston, I did tell him that he can't just barge in here like that." Sonya scoffed.

"It's fine." Nikki reassured, standing from her seat confidently, ready to deal with the situation. That was until she realised who had unwelcomely entered her office. Colour drained from her face, fear paralysing her temporarily, her hand forming a tight clench, hidden by the desk. Kyle Stack stood in front of her. The previous times she'd encountered him, he'd assaulted her and caused her to break down, breaking her defensive barrier.

"Well what should I do?" Sonya had been babbling for at least five minutes, Nikki unaware of any of it, "Nikki?"

Nikki snapped out of her haunting trance, "S-sorry." she mumbled, pulling herself together, "What's he here for?" her gaze blocked Kyle out, staring at Sonya.

"He wants to enrol." Sonya stated, "But ain't that his parents job?"

"Why don't you go get yourself a cuppa from the staffroom. Leave me to deal with this." Nikki suggested nervously.

Sonya nodded before stumbling out in her wobbly shoes she could barely walk in.

Nikki had moved and closed the door before her eyes glared piercingly at the teenage boy, "Why the hell are you in my school?" she spat.

"I want an education, don't I?" Kyle shrugged.

Nikki rolled her eyes, folding her arms in frustration, "And what makes you think you're gonna get that here. There's no way I'm enrolling you to be part of my school. Run away from prison? You were in there for several offences and several assaults!"

"I've done my time!" Kyle quickly retorted.

"Kyle, I'm not stupid. I have knowledge and with all the offences you were charged with, you have not done your time." Nikki shook her head, "I'm going to phone and see," she strolled to her desk with a few steps and clasped the office phone. Almost instantly she felt rough fingers prizing her fingers off the phone, slamming it back into it's holdall and she was being backed into a corner.

She could feel chubby fingers clenched around her wrists, his vile grasp had resulted in her being pinned against the wall, the more she struggled, the more his fingers pressured into her skin. "Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" she'd attempted to keep her tone cool, there was no way she could let him see her panic, that would make her pay.

"I'm proving a point! Everyone has to pay for what happened, it's your lot that got my banged up, you included." Kyle spat, "Now then, we never did finish what was started in Rochdale, gorgeous." the bitter skin of his thumb harshly stroked her cheek.

Nikki's stomach churned, mustering all her strength, she managed to escape the corner, sprinting to the door with him in hot pursuit. The door was locked, Kyle had locked it and hidden the key. Nikki's heart thumped against her chest a lot quicker than normal, two or three beats faster at least.

"There's no escape," Kyle smugly grinned.

* * *

Nikki hadn't left her office for the entire day since the incident with Kyle. Any problems she'd simply handed to her deputies, Christine and Tom, unable to face coming into contact with the ruthless kids. It was as if she wasn't there, and she was settled with that. The paperwork pile she'd convinced herself she was going to tackle today was untouched. She'd completed nothing productive; sitting there staring into space, her skin even paler than usual and her eyes more prominent, red and puffy from crying.

The deafening drone of the bell indicating it was the end of the day had gone unnoticed to Nikki. It was now 5pm, and Christine was on her way to find out what was going on and why Nikki hadn't gone home. The recovering alcoholic tapped on the door a few times, impatiently awaiting an answer, then eventually entering without permission after receiving no reply; she assumed that the headmistress had gone home and Sonya had forgotten to switch the light off.

"Earth to Nikki?" The smug grin that had danced its way onto her face when she first entered was subsiding quickly. At first she thought she was going to have a field day with this, twisting it against Nikki as she filled Michael in, but something was clearly wrong. Yet again there was no response, so she gently placed her hand on Nikki's arm.

Nikki jumped slightly, startles by Christine's presence, "C-Christine," she stuttered as normally as she could.

"Is everything okay?" Christine endeavoured, "you looked like you were on another planet,"

Nikki glanced at the top. She had to be at Lorraine's in twenty minutes, and she was going to be late, "I'm fine," she said plainly, bottling her emotions. She wasn't about to breakdown in front of Christine and accept her comfort. She grabbed her bag and jacket before hurrying out the room.

Christine sighed, she wasn't stupid. Something definitely wasn't right. She was confused her the brunette's behaviour, so out of character for Nikki and her office was a mess; the lamp laid on its side, the sofa at a funny angle, a pot plant smashed to the ground and paper spilled over the floor. She departed the office, flicking the light off on the way and followed Nikki at a distance onto the playground.

Nikki just wanted to get out of there, holding herself together was a near impossible task. But she froze as she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. Her gaze followed to where she'd first spotted something, the roof. Kyle Stack was on the roof. Choking her tears back, she knew she was physically shaking and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. It was his fault she was a frail mess.

Christine joined her boss' side, gasping, "What's he doing up there!?"

Nikki was about to shout when she saw Tom appear on the roof ledge by the teen, "Tom! Get both of you down from there," she forced her fingers roughly through her bobbed hair, stressing that if anything happened she was going to get the blame. She didn't want to let Lorraine down, disappoint her.

The two women could only watch and wait to see if Tom could talk Kyle into coming down without anything bad happening. It had only been two minutes before the situation had blown up again, yet it felt like a painful eternity. Disaster had struck. Christine's screams penetrated for miles around. Nikki's hand flew to her mouth, eyes wider than they'd ever been before, gasping in horror. It was unpreventable. Tom had fallen from the roof, plummeting to the damp tarmac surface of the playground. Kyle had pushed him; a successful revenge as far as he was concerned. People had to pay the consequences.

Nikki virtually flew across the playground in her chunky heeled boots over to Tom's lifeless body, descending to her knees in an instant, "Call an ambulance...and the police! Now!" she screeched at Christine, her hands rolling his shirt up, desperately hunting for a pulse, any sign of life.

"Come on Tom, don't do this to me," Nikki murmured, failing to discover a pulse. She started CPR but it was no use, he was dead. Instant death. She'd seen people die in the army before, lots of times. But it wasn't like this. She'd purposely kept her distance from the lads in the army, purely because it wouldn't be as hurtening if they were killed. Tom was her friend, her best friend. She planned for him to be the best man at the wedding she loathed to have one day. And now he was dead. And Kyle couldn't give a toss.

She was as white as a sheet, a crumpled mess of creased clothes now damp and muddy. She wasn't crying though, she couldn't in public, "He's dead," she confided to Christine who was now by her side, words spoken through gritted teeth, a sudden burst of anger unfolding inside her.

Christine's heart sunk, she wasn't the biggest fan of any of the teachers she worked along side but Tom was classified in the range of teachers there were very few of. He'd do anything for those kids. Anything.

"He escaped from prison," Nikki was randomly babbling, the shock overwhelming, an unreal feeling.

"Who?" Christine asked.

"Kyle," Nikki stated. This was mark ably one of the worst days of her life. And it was all down to Stack. If he hadn't turned up, this mornings events would never have happened and most of all Tom would still be alive.

Christine nodded, "What's been up with you all day? Something wasn't right in your office..." she pushed for an answer.

"It doesn't matter," Nikki dismissed the question. She didn't want Christine to know.

Both Nikki and Christine stayed until the police had finished all their enquiries and everything looked visibly normal to the eye. Kyle was freshly arrested; the attempted murder sentence had worsened to a murder one. And Tom's body was removed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nikki sighed, she really needed to get to Lorraine's despite just wanting to go home and crack open the alcohol, numbing the pain.

"Yeah, I'll um come in early. So we can decide how to tell the staff and then the kids," Christine said.

Nikki nodded before saying goodbye and merging into her car. For ten minutes she simply sat there, head resting against the back of the leather seat, eyes scrunched closed. She wished so much that this was just a bad dream. She twisted the key in the ignition, she really couldn't be bothered to face Lorraine, explain the agonizing events of the day.


End file.
